


AAThanatos Smutmas 2017

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Merry Smutmas Kids! I’m taking requests! A story every day (hopefully) of your fave pairings!





	1. Ideas of what to send

Characters involved!

-Nico Di Angelo  
\- Will Solace   
\- Percy Jackson   
\- Jason Grace   
-Piper   
-Annabeth   
-Reyna   
-Leo 

I will pair any of these with the other. 

Multiple partners welcome.

Include scenario you want to see.

Non con is welcome but will be tasteful (non violent as possible) 

Ageplay welcome

Most kinks welcome (please nothing with any fluids other than cum please) 

AU welcome

Any questions or if you want to contact me without being seen email me at monkeyface86@yahoo.com please be nice and not creepy.


	2. I don’t know how?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous emailed me and asked for a flufftastic first time story involving Nico having no clue how to have sex. Lots of fluff and awkward smut. Enjoy.

As Nico woke inside his cabin he could hear the steady sound of rain against the windows, the pattering of the drops relaxed him. Looking over at his alarm clock only to find that it was a little past noon. Dragging himself from his bed he started his usual morning shower only to hear stomping coming up his front steps. The door opened and Nico knew the only person that would dare open his cabin door without knocking. The bathroom door cracked open.

"Neeks I brought you lunch hurry up before it gets cold!"

"Listen Solace you keep that shit warm for me I know you can! Glow on it or some shit!"

"Yes darling " and he blew a kiss to him in the shower.

Will was always doing crazy shit like that to him. Made Nico wonder if Percy ,Annabeth, and Jason kept their big mouths shut. Nico wasn't ready to come out to everyone quite yet. Instead he was fantasizing about the boy in the next room night after night. Things and scenarios would fly through his mind about his touches and the feel of his lips against his body. Teenage hormones were going to do him in, everything was confusing and all he wanted to do was rip Wills clothes off and ... well he didn’t know. Nico didn’t know anything about sex, to scared to ask anyone yet instinct drove his mind wild. Finishing up and brushing his teeth he realized he forgot to bring his clothes on with him.

"Will! Throw me some clothes!"

"Ok! Do you want he black shirt or the black shirt! Wait a second I found a black shirt here's a black shirt!"

Putting his hand into the door he handed Nico some PJ pants and a black shirt.

"Why PJ pants!"

"Cause it's raining and I'm wearing them too. It's a camp thing when it rains everyone puts on real clothes. If you ever stuck around long enough you would know that!"

"Shut your mouth Solace!"

"You know you love it!"

Dressing he tried to pull a comb through his hair to no avail. Walking out of the bathroom he asked Will for some help since he couldn't get the comb lose. Sitting Nico on the floor infront of the couch Will sat behind him untangling the comb. Once he got it loose he started brushing out Nicos rats nest. Even though he was not ok with physical contact, Will seemed to force it on him. As time went on Wills touch stopped bothering him. Nico no longer flinched or drew away from him. Even leaning into his touch and his warmth. When all that started of course that's when all the feelings started to happen too.

Feeling the comb drag across his scalp in gentle motions through his wet hair he closed his eyes and relaxed into the feeling. Raven hair hung from his head down to his shoulders barely brushing the tops of them. He could hear Will moan with every stroke. It was a little habit he had when he was concentrating on something. Mostly Nico noticed it when he was wrapping bandages and stitching up people. It was his favorite sound. With deft fingers Will began to lift and cross the strands of Nicos hair into a woven braid. Feeling the back of his head when he was done he found the texture and the pattern very alien yet welcome. 

"Where did you learn that?"

"Nico I have a lot of sisters. You don't live in a cabin full of girls without learning to braid."

"Ha I guess so. I have have two sisters but I escaped the learning girly stuff part of it. Girls from the early 1900s are very private and keep to themselves. Unlike your sister Kayla who gave me a diagram of a vagina! Seriously what's her deal!"

"I think she's trying to both teach you and scare you at he same time. Honestly she just loves seeing your face anytime anything sexual comes up. You turn this beautiful shade of maroon."

"I do not! I ju-s... it's not appropriate to talk about on polite conversation"

"See who the hell talks like that!"

"I do! And I speak great English thank you!"

"Yes you do and you barely have an accent which is impressive for someone who only spoke Italian until you were 10"

"I can't believe you remember that."

"I remember lots of stuff you say. It's a doctor thing remembering details"

"Yeah well....you still have an accent too.”

"Yes my Texas drawl. I will end up taking this accent into an alley one day and shooting it in the head"

"Why?! It's charming!"

"Yeah ugh no it's not and if I'm ever going to get a boyfriend one day I think it's needs to go cause it's done me no favors "

Nico turned quickly to face Will at his comment.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah boyfriend. Guys don't like southern accents on guys. It's cute and sweet on girls like your sisters New Orleans accent but on a dude it seems like I'm straight out of deliverance!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? You knew I was from Texas"

"No that you’re gay!"

"Oh well you’re gay so I figured it wouldn't be a big deal and I wouldn't have to announce my sexuality the way that I have to for other guys"

"H-how! I'm going to kill them!"

"Kill who?"

"Jason or Percy or whoever told you!"

"Nico no one told me "

"What? Then how?"

"I had a feeling and a vibe and Clovis told me"

"Clovis knows!"

"Oh course Clovis knows he's a dream walker. He knows everyone's dirty secrets"

"Oh lord this is so embarr..." then will cut me off

"No big deal, thats what this is"

"Does everyone know?" I hid my face in my hands.

"No I don't think so but no one cares Nico everyone in the Apollo cabin is at the very least Bi and there's about ... 10 others scattered in other cabins. No one cares here it's a safe zone. Plus it's a thousand times better than when you were born."

"Yeah I've been reading up"

"So does this mean your willing to talk boys with me?"

"I don't need images of you getting you kissing other guys in the infirmary closet sir! Not something my pure little ears want to hear!"

"Pure my ass. You may be a virgin but you ain't pure I'm sure"

"Ok not pure I guess"

"How far have you gone?"

"Can we get some food on my stomach before the invasive questioning?"

"Yes. I got you McDonald's"

"What! How!?"

"Percy let me borrow Mrs. O'Leary"

"Percy Jackson I swear"

Eating their lunch they settled themselves on the bed popping in a movie that they weren't really paying attention to.

"So you wanna play 20 questions or never have I ever?"

"Let's do the 20 questions since there is a bunch I've never done" Nico added in between sips of coke. There was nothing better than McDonald's Coke.

"Ok so back to the how far question"

"Oh I uh guess I've kissed someone once and they groped me. I ended up punching them in the face. I don't even know their name. I shadow traveled into a gay club once out of sheer curiosity and this cute guy kept following me. He came up to me in the bathroom and kissed me and then I ended up punching him so not the most romantic story. You?"

"I had a thing with this kid in my school back in Texas. Purely physical though. No feelings. More sad than sexy."

"So you had sex with him?"

"Yes, I’ve regretted it ever since. Promised myself the next time I get physical it will be with someone I actually care about. I broke it off with him kind of abruptly. Told him my mother was racist and would never accept us since he was Hispanic. That’s not true of course my mom could care less what race a person is."

"You're such a dick" Nico threw a fry at him.

"Hey I panicked what can I say. When did you know you were gay?"

"Oh I've always known. I just ignored it for a long time. In my day they kill you or lock you up for it."

"Yeah I know that had to be rough"

"Yeah well I figured I would just go into the military or the priesthood. Well atleast until I found out about my dad. Back in my time that's what you did cause then no one questioned why you were single. Priests can't marry and if I was military I could just say I travel to much to settle down."

"Well now you can just do whatever job you want and wear rainbows"

"I don't care how gay I am, I'm not wearing rainbows. Well maybe like a bracelet or a ring but not clothing"

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure"

"Ok don't freak out"

"Famous last words"

"Fuck off deathboy" Will started scooting his PJ pants down to show Nico his lower hip. It was a tattoo of a sun with a rainbow flag.

"Wow you have a tattoo?! When did you get that!"

"Oh last summer when I came out. I went to see my mom when she played in New York and she has a roadie who does tattoos. She was all for it."

"Your mom tours a lot?"

"Oh yes all over the world. That's why I stay here year round. Plus I'm not a good fighter so it's safer for me here"

"I can teach you to fight Will. I'm small but you have no idea how heavy that sword of mine is. "

"Oh I have an idea since I've seen you without a shirt"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have a six pack and your ripped dude. Besides he maps of scars on your body your in amazing shape."

"I don't like people seeing those"

"Why not, they are sexy as hell"

"Are you like hitting on me?"

"Maybe? What are you going to do about it"

Nico hit him with a pillow.

"This is why you can't find a boyfriend everyone who hits on you gets hit in the face"

"No, I'm just hard to love"

"No your not "

Nico looked at Will while a long silence fell between them. Nicos heart began to beat faster as a resolution and a little bit of bravery overwhelmed him. Moving to his knees he threw a leg over Will and straddled his lap.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"This is bold of you"

"I'm not sure why I did this but can we just pretend it's normal?"

"Yeah sure. Are you trying to kiss me?"

"Not yet. I have to work up to it. One step at a time."

"That's fucking adorable"

"Shut up Solace you made the first move talking about my 6 pack"

"Yes you are correct it's true I think your very sexy"

"You do?"

"Yeah I do. Your just my type actually. I like the whole goth emo dark and dangerous thing "

"So like the total opposite of yourself?"

"Yeah. That and I think your funny and smart and interesting and totally hot for me"

"Your such a dick!" Nico playfully slapped at Will. Catching his wrists he pulled Nico close. Faces only inches from eachother.

"Hey deathboy.. wanna kiss me?"

"Maybe... but not unless you buy me flowers"

"You underestimate my ability to find flowers quickly"

"Shut up and kiss me already"

Will brought his hands up to Nicos face. Brushing his thumbs against his cheekbones. Inhaling his sweet scent of orange blossom and clove. Pushing his lips across Nicos he could feel Nicos arms wrap around the back of his neck. Moving his hands around Nicos waist he started feeling up the small of his back pressing him harder to him. Nico deepened the kiss swirling his tongue around Wills until both were a writhing mess. Will took Nicos lower lip in his teeth causing him to moan. Breaking apart in a breathless pant they put their foreheads together trying to collect themselves.

"Wow that was ..wow!"

"Your no slouch yourself Solace"

"I've wanted to do that forever"

"Me to. Guess I just had to wait for a rainy day"

"You are shaking"

"I know. Can't stop."

"Are you cold?"

"No"

"Me either"

"Want me to kiss you again?"

"Gods yes"

Crashing back together they were less nervous than before. Melting into eachother hands exploring the others body in a feverish claiming.

"Will?" Nico asked while breaking the kiss slowly.

"Yeah babe what's up to fast?"

"No um.. I'm just warning you um I've never.. I've never had sex before"

Will didn't tense or act alarmed even though he slightly was. Pulling Nico back the slightest bit he held his hands to talk while letting the Italian know he wasn't going anywhere.

"I know Neeks. We don't have to Nico, not til your ready."

"It's not that it's just.. I don't know how..."

"Like you don't know if you want to top or bottom?"

"No like I don't know what top or bottom means."

"How can you not .. oh shit the casino. No ones given you a sex talk?! Like ever?"

"Well Kayla forced a small one on me telling me how girls and boys do it but I don't know how two boys.. ya know?"

"Ok like what do you know?"

"Um she told me what an orgasm was but I have never had one."

"Never like not in the shower or by yourself?"

"No, I've never touched myself like that. I was raised catholic."

"Ok wow that's well wow I've never met anyone who didn't know well.. any of it"

"I want to do it though. I want you to be my first. I want you to teach me."

"Nico I think you need to think about this for a while this isn't something you rush into"

"Will you are my best friend. Even if nothing happens after today I want it to be you. I've thought about it for a while. Everyone says you should do it with someone you trust. I trust you"

"I trust you too Nico, but this is a huge step for someone. Was this your first kiss?"

"Yes and I know you think I'm rushing this but.. Will I've had a lot of bad happen to me as you well know. I just want a really good memory. Something I can keep for when the dark rises up. Listen, I've had a crush on you since the war and I want this. Please!"

Will saw his pleading eyes. Nico did want this. Will wanted this too even though it was a little fast for him. Clovis had shown Will what Nico sees in his nightmares he could more than understand why he would want a good memory.

"Nico I'm going to say yes. But! If at any time you want to stop you tell me to stop! I mean it I need to know that you will tell me to stop if your scared or not feeling it or just plain not ready. I'll just start kissing you again and we can just kiss. I promise I won't hold it against you. This is quick so seriously anytime just tell me to stop."

"I promise I'll tell you to stop if I want to stop."

"Are you scared?"

"Not like that just nervous. I'm afraid I'll be bad at it."

Will leaned in and kissed Nico gently. Nibbling on his lower lip giving him an encouraging hum.

"Babe you will be fine just enjoy it ok? I'll be gentle"

"Ok"

Nicos POV

Kissing me gently he started peeling off our shirts pressing our chests against eachother. Warmth enveloped me and I could feel his heart beating out of his chest I could tell he was as nervous as I was. Moving behind me my back pressed against his chest as he kissed down my neck nibbling at the base dragging his teeth from there to my earlobe tugging and prodding it with his tongue. Gods if foreplay was this good how was I ever going to handle having sex with him.

With warm hands his fingers danced across my chest. Taking each of my nipples in turn he played with the front of me like I was a musical instrument. Tracing my abs with his nails his hot sweet breathe in my ear. It smelled like burnt sugar and cinnamon. Playing with my waistband with his thumbs I knew where he might be going with this.

"Nico.. I'm going to touch you ok. I'm going to use my hands and some lube. If it's to much let me know ok?"

"O-ok" I breathed with almost no voice.

Dragging my PJ pants down and my boxers at the same time, I was fully naked now. I had never been naked infront of anyone. Reaching to his left he found some massage oil in my side table from when he gave me one for my birthday. I should have known friends don't give friends back massages but any excuse for him to touch me I allowed. Squirting the liquid into is palm and rubbing them together he began to touch me... there!

Hot and cold settled over me at the same time. Trembling at his touch my breathing came in pants as the sensation of both his hands twisting and stroking up and down me turned into a sweet rhythm. Grazing my neck with his teeth he dragged his mouth up and down my neck sucking and biting in a sinful caress. I began leaking out of my tip I tried to squirm embarrassed but he held me tight whispering reassurances into my ear.

Letting go he moved around to me stripping off the rest of his clothes. Will Solace was a glory to see naked. His beauty made me want to cover every inch of myself because I couldn't compare to the Adonis infront of me. Tan and freckled with his golden curls spilling over his eyes which still shone through with those lapis blue orbs. I moved to cover my body and Will move to my wrists shaking his head back and forth. Connecting our lips again Will kissed me slow and languid. Rutting his body against mine was heavenly.

Whispering into my mouth..

"Stop trying to hide from me Niccolo, I see you."

"I'm .. I’m sorry I just..."

"Stop apologizing beautiful"

After those words he worshiped my body with his mouth. I could sense a longing in his moans as he devoured my skin sucking and licking. Leaving a trail of marks down my torso. Purple and read hickeys littered my skin and I loved every single one. It's was like proof that someone wanted me.

"Ok Nico in going to put my mouth on you ok?"

"What?!"

"Yeah it's called a blow job. Just relax ok?"

"Umm ok.."

Kissing the tip of me my body began to convulse watching Will take me into his mouth. I couldn't believe people did this! The feeling was overwhelming. Slick and hot and he never took his eyes off of me. A fuzzy feeling came over me looking into his eyes. A tightening around my heart. Working his way up and down I could see him drawing me deeper and deeper into his throat. Finally he was all the way down at the base and I was starting to unravel my dick twitching in his mouth. Bringing his head up with an obscene popping sound he returned to my face to explore my mouth once again as if he had forgotten what it felt like.

"Can't have you cum quite yet Neeks we arnt done."

"What!? What else is there?"

"Well to have sex of course"

"That.. that wasn't sex?"

"That was oral sex. Not losing your virginity sex. That's what you want right? To lose your virginity?"

"Uh yeah yeah I want to do that just tell me what to do!"

I would do anything he asked at this point. Will could have asked my to take a swing at Chiron and I would have asked how hard.

Bringing his fingers around to my backside I felt him finger around my hole as I gripped his shoulders. Grabbing me with both hands he lifted me spun us around so that he was in a sitting position and I was in his lap.

"Nico don't freak out but the way you have sex with two men is I'm going to stick my self in here"

At the word here he put the tip of his finger in my sending zings of electricity up my body.

"What! In there! But but.. that's ... that can't be right!"

"It is I promise you."

"Ok um..."

"Nico if your not ready it's fine we can just get eachother off with touching we don't have to have sex until your ready"

I looked at him thinking about it. I've gone this far. I want Will to be my first. Honestly I'd love him to be my only. Hearing the rain outside and the heat in the room and the smell of his skin I knew my answer.

"I want to. Please I want to just tell me what to do"

"Ok I'm going to lube up my fingers and work them in. While I do that why don't you touch me like I touched you."

"Ok" I said hoping my voice wasn't shaking to badly.

Squirting some lube in my hands I started touching Will. Wow I didn't realize how big he really was til he was in my hands. He was soft and hard all at the same time. I loved the feel of him. The faces he made and he whimpers that escaped him as I touched him just made me more and more willing to let him take my body. Feeling his finger in me wasn't painful exactly just alien and foreign. As I relaxed into the feel of him it started to feel rather good. Inserting a second finger I could feel him stretching me. A little pain but nothing compared to the pleasure I was feeling looking into his eyes and touching him so intimately. A third finger went inside me and I gasped as he crooked them inside me pressing on this spot that made me come unglued. Why on earth did I wait this long to have sex! Everything about this was amazing. I've never felt so... loved.

"Ok Nico your prepped I'm going to lower you onto me baby"

The sound of the word baby coming out of his mouth referring to me made my eyes roll in ecstasy. Feeling him enter me was a bit rough. The stretch hurt but all in all it was a good pain if there ever was such thing as good pain. I fully seated myself on him trying to relax and get used to the sensation. Wow this was sex. Who knew! Who thought of this? What was the thought process that lead to this? Ok I was trying to distract my self from the stretch.

Will was also trying to distract me from the pain kissing me and stroking me. It was working.

"Tell me when to move Nico"

"Go ahead and move just keep touching me. Go slow"

"Of course baby"

Slowly he thrust in and out in shallow movements. I gripped his hair staring at him forehead to forehead. Sucking down to my collarbone he began to move a bit faster. It started to feel really really good. Adjusting his hips I could feel him aim for the spot inside that he found with his fingers. It was all over from there I was bouncing with him trying to get him deeper and deeper inside me. I was on cloud nine. Calling his name and screaming out a litany of Italian as he held me tighter. The noises he made only made the feelings sweeter. Will Solace was calling my name. Will was groaning because of me. Visceral cries ripped from his chest taking away my innocence and replacing it with his body.

It wasn't a long time before the building in my stomach started to increase as he thrust into me. A sheen of sweat covered us both as he kissed me with so much emotion pouring into it I thought I may cry. A toe curling orgasm ripped through my body making Will and myself sticky as our bodies rubbed against eachother. It was intense, it was world shattering. Maybe because it was my first one... ever. Also it was terrifying. How can something feel so good? Why are people not doing this all the time? How does anyone get anything done when you could be doing this! Suddenly I had a firm understanding of why Wars are started over love and sex. 

Gripping my hips so hard I knew bruises would blossom, thrusting me down hard as he emptied himself inside me.

"Nico ni-ni- nico oh my yes Nico baby yes!"

Slipped from his mouth as he held me tightly onto him. A few quick pumps into me riding out his orgasm he finally slipped out of me laying me against his chest. Wills heart was beating so fast. In our after glow he began making circles and patterns on my back with his finger tips. It was a strange and beautiful at the same time watching him in post bliss.

"How was it? Are you ok baby ? "

"It.. it was amazing. You hear so many stories of how it was awful and embarrassing and people wish they hadn't done it. Why wouldn't anyone want to do this!"

"Well those people usually don't know what they are doing or they go to fast or they don't do it with the right person"

"So I was the right person?"

"Yeah, you are my right person. You are the only person I’ve ever cared about."

"So we both kinda lost our virginity today?"

"In a way yes"

"So your going to still be my friend after this right? "

"Well Nico I'm not going to lie to you, I was kinda hoping after this we could try to be more than friends"

"Oh thank gods!" I said breathlessly against his chest. An overwhelming happiness spread through my body at the idea of possibly having a boyfriend. That's when I heard steps come up my porch.

"Shit someone's coming get in the bathroom!"

Will quickly threw me to the side and grabbed his clothes running to the bathroom. I got under my covers grabbing my boxers and looking for my pants. Spotting them in the corner I grabbed them hearing someone enter my cabin coming toward me. Pants half way on I see no one other than Percy fucking Jackson standing infront of me not even wet from the rain.

"Hey Neeks, want to go bunker 9. Leo has this new thing he wants to... whoa dude what the fuck?"

"What?"

"Um Neeks your covered in hickeys!"

I looked down and turned a shade of vermillion that I didn't even know existed. Shit of course the fucking hickeys! Gods damn it Will!

"Yeah uh you should see the other guy!"

Will walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"I'm the other guy!" He said with a little embarrassed wave.

"Nico you little fox you! Hooking up with the head healer! I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Jackson I will fucking kill you!"

Nico ran after Percy in the rain with Percy teasing him the whole way leaving Will shaking his head and putting on a movie until Nico came to his senses and came back.


	3. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will dressed as Tamaki from Ouron highschool host Club and Nico dressed as Death from the sandman series. They hook up at a convention without even knowing the others name. Mortal AU!

Cosplay!!!

 

AU mortal.

Will was enjoying awesomecon! More than enjoying, he was overwhelmed. For years he had felt alone in the nerd/geek world and only made a few friends in his home town, yet here everyone was like him! The feeling of belonging and completion overtook him. Cecil and Lou Ellen were by his side dressed up and showing off Lou’s sewing skills and makeup masterpieces. They had done the Wondertwins and he had adorned an Ouron highschool uniform and straightened his hair to complete the look of Tamaki. People loved his costume, a few even wanted pictures. 

As the day went on the feeling of being the third wheel was starting to get to him. Lou and Cecil keep making eyes at eachother and he was certain they were going to escape to the hotel room for alone time. Which means he will have to find something to do for 2-6 hours. That may seem like a long time but if he knew his friends they were marathon runners not sprinters. Hanging around the booth area and ogling art that he could never afford, the most beautiful creature emerged from the back of a Marvel statue table. 

Hair jet black styled up and out in a punk and outlandish way, an ankh silver and swinging down around their neck that lead to his goth/punk black outfit that was mouth watering. Will he never seen such a pretty girl. The skirt was so short and tight hugging her hips, pressing the fishnets into her thighs. Thigh high Fuck Me boots that made his mouth water. The tank and mesh shirt fitting her top was just revealing enough while still concealing her chest, which it looked like she wasn’t to large by Will was perfectly ok with that since he wasn’t normally into girls. Large doe eyes locked with his, he pale makeup and dark shadows around the brown orbs locked him in place. Still about 6 inches shorter than him with those boots on he guess she was shot a foot shorter five or take, the perfect size. 

“Hey there, I like your jacket.”

“My jack.. wha... oh my jacket yes umm my jacket. It’s from the Host club.”

“I know I love that Manga.”

“I see you are Death? Sandman?”

“Yeah it’s kinda cliche if you knew me.”

“I would love to get to know you.”

“Oh really handsome? How would you like to get to know me?”

Wow she was forward. Will had never been propositioned before. The voice was deeper than most girls he knew with a slight accent. Thick and rich like whiskey coating your brain. 

“I would like to get to know you in any way you would let me.”

The words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. Will was Gay, yet for some reason this girl was different. Never had he found someone so attractive. A few boyfriends he had in the past were more on the femme side but he had never been attracted to a girl, yet here he was accepting an offer from one. Thinking quickly he decided he didn’t care, sexuality was fluid and even though he liked guys he would still give this girl a chance. Attraction this strong wasn’t something you could just ignore. She was perfect. Almost to perfect. Fake perfect. 

“Well young man I think we can arrange that. Let’s get out of here.”

Grabbing his hand the stranger brought him outside and around to an alley. Throwing caution to the wind he pushed the girl against the wall without ever learning her name first. Kissing her black painted lips he could feel her loop her fingers in his pants to pull him tighter to her. Tasting like oranges and clove cigarettes she licked inside of his mouth in an expert fashion that he never experienced. This person knew what they were doing. This made Will nervous, he was by no means a Virgin but he wasn’t one to get around town either. Then of course his brain short circuited as it hit him that he was making out with a chick in an alley and he was about to possible go to bed with her.

“Hey cowboy calm down, wanna take this to my room? My friends are going to be at one of the panels for a few hours and then dinner so we have plenty of time.”

“I-I -ugh listen. I’m gay. I’ve never been with a girl and I’m just not sur...”

A hand clapped over his mouth.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ve never kissed a girl, until you. And now you want to go to the hotel room. I want to I really do but I just though you should know that I don’t really know what to do with a girl.”

Laughing broke the tension as she removed her hand from his mouth.

“Ok let’s get something straight real quick. You think I’m a girl? “

“Sorry, woman?”

Taking Wills hand he opened the front of his skirt and shoved his hand down there. Feeling tape and material that didn’t feel like underwear, Will was confused.

“I’m taped, now think. Why am I taped?”

Realization washed over Will, oh thank gods. This makes so much more sense. 

“So, still want to go to my room?”

“Yes, even more so now.”

“Follow me.”

***

Kissing the entire way to the hotel room they stumbled in and fell onto the bed. Hickeys were littered all over both as Will kissed down the beautiful boys neck. Reaching for the skirt a hand stopped him. 

“No I want to keep the costume on. Wait right here while I untuck.”

After a few noises from the bathroom of tape being ripped away the boy came back in the room. 

“Ok stretch, this is how this goes. I like it rough. Don’t hurt the costume so keep the damage to my skin. I have a plug in so I’m already stretched and lubed so you can just get to work. Put this on.”

A condom pocket was flicked in Wills direction. Throwing it to the side Will took a golden packet out of his back pocket. 

“Oh lucky me!”

Coming back in for another kiss they found the bed again only Will had turned the boy over and lifted the skirt so that he was on the edge of the bed bent over and showing his plug. Raining kisses down on the pale globes he twisted the plug causing the boy to moan obscenely. 

“You need to fuck me, and soon!”

“Can do.”

Ripping the condom open with his teeth he pulled himself from his pants and fitted it on. Taking the plug out slowly he noticed it wasn’t just a normal plug. It was a tapered plug about the size of a plumb, perfect stretch. Even more glorious gape. Pushing in quickly the sensation knocked the breath out of both of them. So warm and tight. Even with the stretch he was tight. Reaching around the front he found his prize, thick and heavy in his hand as he wiped away the pooling of wetness from the tip. A hand smacked him away.

“No no cowboy, I want you to make me cum untouched.”

Grabbing a fist full of hair from his nape he brought his face closer him to lick the precome off his fingers. The action causes the boys eyes to darken and his breath to hitch. Slamming into him once again he kept ahold of the hair. Grabbing his hands and holding them together in front of him he fucked this boy into the mattress as hard as he could. Within minutes he had him screaming like a pornstar and it only encouraged his eagerness. Will had had sex before but never like this. Never with a stranger, never rough and dirty, never making his partner make noises like this. 

“Oh-Oh fuck fuck fuck! I’m cumming!”

A white stream of fluid shot out over he bed spread, more cum than he had ever seen anyone make. The sight set him off. Cumming into the condom harder than he ever had. Pulling out slowly he tied off the damned thing and threw it beside the bed into the wastebasket. The boy found a towel next to the bed and put it over the mess as he collapsed with a bounce on the bed. Will followed suit. 

“Wow that was amazing, like the best.”

“Yeah, I’ve never done that before. Like the rough thing.”

“Well you are a natural. I needed that.”

“Were you looking for a hookup?”

“Hoping not looking.”

“Well can I know your name?”

“Nico, Nico Di Angelo.”

“Will Solace.”

“Well Will, can I get your number? For a repeat performance? Maybe dinner?”

“Yes, yes to all. Give me 15 minutes for the repeat performance.”

“Oh I wasn’t talking about now I meant later.”

“Well we can do later too. But I’m 15 minutes I want to see you riding me in that skirt. “

“I like you more the more you talk.”

“Good.”


	4. The gape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is on a sex cruise with his husband Will as he invites two others to use his husband.

Blackness overwhelmed me. Will had put a blindfold over my eyes. I couldn’t see but I could feel and hear. I couldn’t speak, an O-ring gag adorned my mouth. Drool leaked down my chin as I pulled on the ropes that held me down. Will had me on a mat with a chain loop that was built into the floor. He had stripped me down and left me in the room alone. A large plug stretched me for future and immediate use. Turning the temperature down I began to shiver. I don’t know how long I was waiting but I’m sure it was part of the sweet torture. This was my birthday present. My husband had arranged everything and we were floating on a cruise from Greece to Croatia. Will had rented this room for some fantasy play, when he told me we were going on a sex cruise I almost tackled him to the ground. I didn’t know who he was bringing in for this little scene, I figured he was using this time to scout the clothes optional Ledo deck for some good candidates. I told him I wanted two others.

I heard a door unlock and more than one person enter the room. The thrush of clothing being removed sounded in the cold air. Adrenaline spiked in my body awaiting what I was in for. Hands started to roam my body, no voices yet. A sharp cold feeling shot down my back as I realized it was a spray bottle. They were wetting me down along my backside and legs. A whirring sound cut through the air as a sharp pain wracked my body. 

A flogger was biting into my flesh knocking the air out of my lungs. Hands and fingers tightened in my hair as a cock was shoved forcefully into the O-ring gag. The smell and texture was familiar, it was Will. It was comforting. Heavy breathing filled the space with harsh pants at the sight of my flesh being rendered raw and crimson. My entire backside was throbbing and sensitive. The swatting stopped but the forceful entry into my mouth did not. Fingers started to pull and tug at the plug. Circular motions around the raw skin as they pulled it slowly out. Will pulled out as the plug did. 

“Well boys, what do you think?”

“Well I think we can fill this hole right up. It’s nice and stretched, it barely made any noise when we flogged it. I would say we have a fine toy here.” One strangely familiar voice said.

“Yes I think running a train on this thing will be the perfect end to the night” said different familiar voice. 

The night was rough, and amazing. Three men used me, they beat me, they humiliated me and filled me with so much cum my stomach bulged at fill. The first familiar voice was now stretching me open with the largest dildo I had ever used. After pulling out I felt something tickle my rim and a camera click ring out. 

Later I would find out that they were placing different sized berries on the edge of my rim to show the size of my gape in the pictures they took.

I loved this cruise.


	5. Alpha Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is an Omega that is running from a pack of alphas. Will is the one that finds him and smells Nicos heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger non con warning

Eyes followed me all over camp. How could I have let this happen. Between the sword practice and all the volunteering with rebuilding the wards I had forgotten to take my suppressants. How would it look if people found out!? One of the sons of the big three being an Omega. Jason and Percy of course were Alphas, everyone knew that. Everyone also assumes I am as well, they just think they can't smell my pheromones because of my death aura. I messed up, forgot my meds and now I'm paying the price. Running through the woods with a pack of Alphas on my heels. They hadn't seen me they can only smell me. Maybe if I can get back to my cabin in time they won't figure out it was me. The door I can see it, I can hear rustling behind me and when I look back I can't see them but they are gaining in speed. Being small has its advantages, running quick.

I rolled into a shadow outside my cabin and traveled into me bed so they didn't see me go in. They would know if they saw me go in. Panting on top of my bed I began to calm down, only to realize I couldn't. Sweat poured off me and it wasn't from the running. The ache inside that comes with omega heat swelled and made me uncomfortable. Stripping my shirt off I went over to my door and locked it so that I couldn't get out and no one could get in. Glancing at the kitchen I noticed food was stocked all over the place with a small black note with silver calligraphy.

"Saw you forgot your medicine, be safe. "

My father sees more than I'd like him to. Atleast he made sure I wouldn't starve during my heat. I almost did one other time this happened because I was to embarrassed to leave my cabin, worried the word would get out. Seven days of living off a few candy bars and water while I rode out my first heat. Flopping back on the bed I reached for a box to help with the ache. Toys, oils, cooling pads, and a few gags to keep me from screaming to loudly. A whiff of something caught my attention. Strong and masculine, woodsy with a hint of summer air. It was intoxicating, and coming from my bathroom? A toilet flushed. FUCK! Someone is here! The door opened as I backed away back to the bed.

Will.

Will was here, and I should have known because he needed to borrow some books from the underworld and I was supposed to give them to him today, and I'm an idiot.

I gave Will a key months ago when we became friends so that he didn't wake me with his incessant knocking. That was he could atleast make me coffee before ruining my morning. There he was, in the doorway, nostrils flared. My scent was only getting stronger. Was Will an Alpha? I always figured him a Beta with his good nature and peaceful demeanor. Slick dripped out of me as he came closer. My body was responding to him as if he was an alpha. Why hasn't he said anything yet!

"W-will? What are you doing?"

Step

"You are an omega."

Step

"Please don't tell anyone."

Step

"You never told me, why didn't you tell me?!"

Step

"Because it's no ones business! I don't want people to know. To look at me differently all over again!"

Step

"You're in heat."

Step

"And you're an Alpha arnt you?"

Step

"Yes"

Step

"Yes "

"I'm not going to be able to stop this am I?"

Step

"No, I'm sorry"

Step

"Please don't."

Step

"I'm sorry" he breathed over my lips as he slammed me flat on my back.

The wind knocked out of me as he held my wrists together with one hand. Feeling my body and yanking at my pants with the other he trailed his nose all over my exposed flesh. It was a wild twist of yes, no, yes, no inside my head as the confusion was twirling around. Part of me needed this, craved it. The other part of me was hollow and screaming "not like this". It wasn't his fault though. It could have been avoided if I had just been honest, if I had taken my suppressants. If I hadn't locked the door. Will was being driven by pure hormones and pheromones, his mind isn't his own. That's how Alphas are. They can't be reasoned with when an omega is on heat around them or when they hit their rut.

From the pheromones that were clouding the room it was very possible that Will was actually in his rut as well. So I got my heat as he hit his rut, yeah there was no chance out of this. Atleast it's Will and not someone else. Will won't be mean afterwards, he also will be more likely to keep my secret after he's done with me. Once the lust haze has worn off he will be reasonable. Others may not have been. Wills smell was so good, so masculine. More slick poured out drenching my briefs.

"W-will, stop, f-first time."

"Trying t-to, can't"

Fingers breached me harshly making me cry out. It felt good, so good. So much better than the heat toys. My wrists were getting bruised by his hands.

"Will, let go, it hurts."

"Can't, you'll run."

"I-I won't, ill do whatever you want just let m-my hands g-go."

A small window of debate cross his face as he curled his finger inside me. Moving his hand from my wrists he held me down from neck, not quite choking me but keeping me beneath him. It wasn't as unpleasant as I would have imagined. I could breath and the action was super dominate.

Pumping his fingers in and out of me at lightning speed I came hard. Eyes rolling as I rutted myself against his fingers. Need filled me as a river of slick pooled beneath me.

"W-will, your knot, need, please."

"Be a good bitch and turn over, run and I'll bite you."

"Yes alpha."

Rolling to my stomach I lifted my backside to present to him. I couldn't stop this, and the longer it went on the more I didn't want to stop it. Will started stripping as I rolled for him. I didn't even look at him, just stared at the headboard of my bed as he grabbed my hips and began to breed me. Pushing in harshly I cried out at the stretch, it wasn't a bad cry, it wasn't a bad stretch. In fact it was the most blissful feeling I had ever experienced. Draping his body over my back he bit down into my shoulder as he took my body. Both wet and slick from sweat we gliding together seamless and in rhythm. The growl deep in his chest was making me wetter, this was so carnal and natural the way we moved.

The knot was expanding inside me and Will could barely pull out anymore. I felt so full and complete with him. All nerves and doubts diminished by hormones and the feel of his dick hitting that ache straight on. I've never been with anyone before but Wills dick felt massive, was that normal? I didn't care. All I cared about was his knot and the feeling.

"I'm going to fill you up so good Nico, I'm so close."

"Breed me Alpha! Please!"

My words spiraled his orgasm. A rush of thick fluid let loose inside me causing me to convulse around him in bliss. Locked inside tight we fell to our sides. It was a crazy feeling, an Alphas extended orgasm. Pulse after pulse as gallons of seed filled up inside me, the bed would be a mess when once we unlocked. My belly swelled round and taut as I laid there, his fingers dancing over the skin as our breathing became more normal.

"Fuck, gods this feels amazing. Oh Nico this was the best."

"How many omegas have you bred?"

"Just you."

"It was your first too?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Nico. It shouldn't have been like this. It should have been romantic and awkward and well... consensual."

"I know, I know. Don't beat yourself up about it. I really liked it after the initial shock. It's not like I never thought about it, with you. I just didn't expect it to be like that."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I raped you. You can't even crawl away from me right now. I don't blame you if you hate me after this. "

"I don't hate you Will. You didn't rape me ok. You mated me, maybe it started off that way but once I felt you all those feelings of fear just faded away. It was amazing, I didn't know mating could be that amazing. I don't regret it, do you?"

"I regret that it happened like this, but not that it was you. I wanted it to be with you, just more planned. Your belly is really round right now."

"I know it's weird. How long until we unlock?"

"A few hours. Then the heat will most likely well up again and it will happen again."

"How many times?"

"How Long is your heat?"

"How Long is your rut?"

"About 5 Days, but I hear that if your with an omega in heat it will last that same as the heat."

"My heats are about a week."

"Well then probably 5 or 6 times a day for a week. Maybe even a few times in the middle of the night."

"Wow I'm going to be sore. Will you feed me?"

"I will feed you, bathe you, take care of everything Promise. We should talk about the other thing."

"You mean the me possibly being pregnant after the heat?"

"Yeah, I come from a litter of 6."

"Damn, my mom only had one at a time. You mean we could have 6 pups?"

"Well that's just my litter. The litters after me were larger."

"Well its a good thing you are going to be a doctor."

"Yeah we will need it" he said kissing my temple.

"Well don't worry, I take precautions."

"You do?"

"Of course, what if t wasn't you that caught me? I'm not just going to have a random Alphas pups."

"Well then I guess we will just be mating for fun for a week."

"Well if it feels like that every time then I'm all for it."


	6. Piper and Reyna fight over Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They girls have a little heart to heart on the Argo 2 before Reyna leaves with the statue. Things get heated and I don’t mean violent.

It was a quiet night with everyone on the Argo 2. You would think it would be noisy with everyone here but with the impending doom hanging over our heads we were pretty solemn. I had made it a habit to keep to my room on times of stress, I wish it was just the mission but it wasn’t. In fact what it was... was knocking at my door. I knew it was her by the way she knocked. Roman and efficient. It could have been Jason sure, but I knew it wasn’t and I knew this was going to happen. It had to happen. 

“Come in Reyna.”

“I didn’t know if you were asleep or not.”

“Well I’m not. Come sit down.”

Coming to by bunk we decided a weird staring contest while crosslegged was the best option for the awkward conversation about to happen.

“So, finally we can talk alone.”

“Yeah, I guess we can.”

“Are you being obtuse on purpose?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, it looks like Jason has a type.”

“Yup, dark hair and curvy.”

“I am not curvy! “

“Tell that to your tits.”

“Atleast I have them.”

“Can we get back on track here?”

“What track? The track where you stole my boyfriend?”

“He was never your boyfriend! He was your almost boyfriend! You never closed the deal.”

“And you did?”

“Yes I did.”

“You think you were his first?”

“I meant the dating deal, Jason told me about your... praetor meetings.”

“Our meetings? Oh you mean when he fingered me under the senate table infront of the entire gathering without them knowing?”

“Yeah, that and how you boss him around in bed instead of ever letting him take the lead.”

She sat up on her knees to that remark.

“Maybe if he had a stronger backbone and smoother technique I wouldn’t have had to make the first move all the time.”

I sat up at that, how dare she call him spineless!

“Maybe if you were a little softer, a little more feminine he wouldn’t have to kneel to the mighty Reyna.”

“Not everyone can just speak attraction into existence like some, some people have to be interesting and have more to offer than some small tits and choppy hair.”

“Well Jason likes my choppy hair.”

“Of course he does, someone so submissive to make him feel like a man.”

“I am not submissive!”

“Oh really?”

She grabbed the hair at my nape and slammed our faces together. I tried to push her off but her other slid her hand down my PJ bottoms and kept me locked to her. Teeth clashed and she invaded my mouth with her tongue like a storm. Fine if this is what we are doing then fuck it I’ll play to win. 

I went a step father and shoved one hand up her shirt and one down the front of her pants. Catching her off guard I pushed into her with my hips and she fell backward with me still on top of her. 

“You want to see control? I’ll show you control.” I charmspoke into her ear.

“Take off your clothes!”

I didn’t even get the last word out before she began strip her clothes of in a frenzy, as if they were on fire. 

“Take my clothes off!”

Sliding my pants off she planted kisses down my thighs as she pulled my underwear down with them. Naked in minutes I pushed her to turn around and bend over on all fours in front of me. 

“Spread your legs bitch.” I huffed.

The panting and heavy breathing from the rush of the situation had her shaking in front of me. Her hands were on the wall as she opened herself for me inspect. Running my hands over her body I made sure to let her know her place. Kissing places I liked, flicking parts I didn’t. I got a good long feel of her chest, making sure to pull and twist at her dark nipples. Gliding my fingertips over her back and flicking my fingers at her hips and ass. Spreading her cheeks and making sure she felt my breath all on her underside. I ran my fingers in her neatly trimmed pubic hair, gently tugging and worshiping the hair at her cleft. Wetness began to form at my ministrations, I shoved two fingers in her entrance roughly causing her to gasp. 

Reyna had a velvety softness that was intoxicating, no wonder Jason wanted her. My clit was so hard and slick dripped down my thighs at the feel of her. I pressed in and reached my fingertips back and down causing her knees to shake, there’s the spot! Wrapping my arm around her I rubbed her clit while massaging her Gspot roughly, within minutes I had her screaming and squirting all over my abdomen. Spraying me and soaking down my shaved front. I didn’t stop there, I kissed and gnawed at her shoulders, neck, and back. Once she came I made her cum over and over without break, without care for her over sensitivity. I was going to make her feel the power of Aphrodite. 

I got off the bed after yet another world shattering orgasm, I stood against the wall and parted my legs. 

“Get over here, on your knees, pleasure me.”

Rushing over on wobbly legs she latched her mouth to me. I wrapped my fingers in her hair and worked her mouth against me. Smacking her in the side of the head I ordered her to use her hands inside. Shoving two, then three, then four fingers inside me. Reyna’s mouth was a talent in itself. Watching her work me and feeling her nipples brush my thighs I came hard in her mouth. Pulling off me I saw her face glistening in arousal. 

“So, are we good?”

“Make me cum one more time and we’re good.”

She didn’t answer, just started taking me into her mouth again. Eyes wide and dark, ready for more. This was going to be a long night.


	7. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros and Nico...

I flopped on my bed in my room in the underworld. Things were busy down here and my father needed help. Needed it to the point where any god and demigod alike related to the underworld has been called upon. Tartarus was getting restless and we needed to band together to keep him at bay. I was tired and the shower seemed so far away. I dragged myself to wash all the grime and acidic air that clung to my body. The shower was nice, my dad made my room super comfortable for me. Guess he wants me around. The walls were a perfect obsidian and the water pressure was perfect.

As the water rushes over my shoulders I couldn't help but think some one was outside the door. I won't lie I have a good amount of paranoia and almost always think someone is always outside my door but I swear I heard shuffling. Getting out I get so much better. All relaxed and as if I had washed sin itself off my body. Tying the towel around my waist I walked back into my room just to find someone laying on my bed. Someone that I had never met.

"Hello Nico."

I was wrong, I have met him. I only heard him though, I will never forget their voice.

Cupid!

"What the fuck are you doing here!"

"I was just talking to your father. My mother is Nyx you know. He needed my help so I'm more than happy to give my services to those in need."

"Ok I get that but why are you here. In my room. On my bed."

"Well I thought I would stop by and see how things are going since I last saw you."

"You know exactly how things are Eros. You know I'm with Will. " I started to shuffle at his intense gaze. I wish I could pin point what he looked like but he was shifting a lot in appearance as he laid there.

"Yet, you haven't had sex yet."

"We are waiting, not that it's any of your business." I walked over to my dresser to find clothes.

"Actually it is my business. It's my wheelhouse actually. Why are you waiting? It's been a year. You both are not seeing anyone else and you love eachother. Why not express that physically."

Charmspeak! I could smell it as it left his lips. Yet I couldn't resist it either. Turning around to face him I found that he had stopped shifting. Golden tan skin, deep dark eyes and chocolate brown hair that curled and flowed down over his shoulders. Perfect body too. Lean and toned, not over muscly. Wait? If he was shifts to meet what I think is attractive why does he look like that? Don't get me wrong he was unearthly beautiful but should've he shifted to look like Will or hell even Percy?

"We are waiting because I'm not comfortable yet. He wants to. I do to but I need more time. I still have issues being touched. Why do you look like that?"

I came closer and put my hands over the foot of the bed to get a closer look at him.

Folding his hands together he put them behind his head and smiled at me.

"Because this, is what I look like. I didn't shift to attract you. This is what I look like when I'm alone. "

"Why?" More so why was I now climbing on the bed closer to him, all while still in just a towel.

"Nico, I wanted you to see me for who I am. Not what you think I am. I also want to help you with your problem."

Crawling up him I was straddling his lap.

"What's going on? Why am I on you? "

"We are going to work on you being touched. You want to be intimate with Will don't you?"

"Yes of course I do. But I don't want to cheat on him either. I love Will." My hands were now touching around his face.

"You are not cheating on him being with me. You are doing your best to get over a problem that you couldn't solve without me doing this. This is what I do Nico. I help people have sex. Learn physical intimacy. Will doesn't need to know, it can be our little secret" he winked at me and brought his hands out from behind his head and was now fingering at my towel.

"You promise he won't find out?"

"Baby, I promise. After what I did to you in Croatia I won't lie. I've felt guilty. And I want to make it up to you. I've been watching you since and as happy as I am that you found the son of Apollo I'm equally as disappointed that you won't let him touch you."

"It hurts ya know. It hurts to be touched, by anyone. Simple handshakes feel like my hands on fire."

"That's from abandonment. It's manifesting itself physically now that you are older. You felt left behind by the ones you loved most in life. Let me help you Nico. I can take the pain away."

Eros was only inches from my lips. He hadn't touched my skin yet. I wanted so badly to touch Will and have him touch me. For a year I've tried to figure out how and without luck. Maybe this is the only way. I could kiss Will but I couldn't let him hold me the way he so desperately wanted to. I closed the distance. Before I realized what I was doing I was flipped over and my towel torn away.

Kissing Eros was the most amazing feeling you could ever experience. Every bit of happiness you've ever felt just stuffed into one kiss. Breaking away he looked at me deep as his hair hung around us like a curtain.

"I'm going to touch you everywhere Nico, I hope you are ready."

"I-I am."

"Good."

Lips pressed all over my face.

My eyes

My cheeks

My forehead

My chin

Down my neck.

As he went down my neck I felt his tongue shoot out and join in. I was frozen. Unable to return his ministrations. I was so afraid. I wanted this but that didn't damper the fear. The burning wasn't there. The pain was gone. Working down my neck and all over my torso with just his mouth. I tried to move my arms, my hand caught on his short toga that was draping around his waist. The fabric was soft and delicate, like Wills hair. Guilt started to creep in my head when Eros was tonguing my navel. I looked down to see him looking right at me.

"Don't do that Nico. Don't feel guilty. Without this you might never be able to touch him."

I nodded and the feeling washed away. Eros was right. This was he only way to give Will what he needs. At last his hands joined the party. Working parts of my body like a classical instrument. Making me hit pitches and octaves I never thought possible. All without actually touching me down there. Eros was touching me in every erogenous zone he could find. Being naked in front of him felt natural, as did him touching me. This is what affection was supposed to feel like. I was so close to coming but I didn't, it's like I was always on the very brink. Sweat broke over me as my temperature rose with every lash of his tongue. Turning me over and putting me on all fours he began to work my back . I never knew how sensitive my back was as I felt lips dance along my spine. Kissing the dimples on the tailbone and dragging teeth against my flesh and leaving me panting and desperate.

"P-please."

"Please What Nico?"

"Touch me! Please touch me!"

"Oh Baby this is going to last a while don't worry. I have a few gifts up my sleeve to make this both painless and amazing. Having sex with mortals won't feel the exactly same, that is unless I bless you. If you please me I'll give you a few gifts to take home with you. Until then..."

At then he felt a wet tongue glide down my crack. Fuck that was good. I heard his toga being discarded to the side of the bed. Fingers started to breach me and I felt my arms shake and my knees quiver. This was happening, really happening. Eros was going to fuck me and there wasn't anything i wanted more. I wanted him, I wanted him inside me. Grabbing around my chest he brought me up so that my back fit against his front. As he played with me I felt him push in. The breath escapes me all at once. What shocked me most was that there was no pain, and even without my aversion to touch I knew this was supposed to hurt a little especially for a Virgin. Yet with just the spit from his fingers and a gentle caress he was inside me pain free.

Obviously it was part of his magic. I didn't care though, not with how amazing the feeling was. One arm draped over my chest holding me to him and another in my hair. Biting my neck harder and harder. The harder he bit the rougher he entered me. With every thrust I swear I died a little in the most blissful way possible. I didn't see it but I could feel how big he was. If this was happening with a mortal I'm sure I would be howling in pain. I moaned at the feel of every inch of him. The noise he made as he took my body kept bringing me to the edge of orgasm. Like a yo yo he would bring me up and down in build.

"Tell me you want me" he said harshly as he clawed into my skin.

"I-I want you. So much. I want this. Need this. Harder please fuck me harder."

The pace picked up at my words and my dick was leaking generously. Pulling out of me he swung me around to sit on his lap. Sliding back into me with ease I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. A harsh kiss between us heated him up enough to drive into me like a wild man. Sex was amazing. I wanted to feel this all the time. I wanted this with Will. I wanted to feel all of this with my boyfriend. The love, the intimacy, the low build in my abdomen. The feeling of nails on my skin and teeth down my neck. Crying out I felt him pulse inside me. The feeling was unworldly. Yet I still hadn't climaxed. Whirling us around so that he was beneath me yet still inside me as we fell.

"It been years since I was the first to come" laughing he kissed me. Overwhelming love filled me everytime we kissed. Not necessarily love for Eros, just... love.

"Ok, now it's your turn Baby."

Reaching for his mouth he stuck two fingers in his mouth and then reached down and unsheathed himself from me. Prepping himself with two fingers he let out a breathless sigh.

"Ok I want you to enter me now."

"I'm not... I'm not a top."

"You are whatever you want to be Nico. Now I want you to touch me, fuck me. Cum inside me." Eros had dilated eyes as he said these things. Hair splayed our like a chocolate halo around his head. I nodded above him and positioned myself between his legs and entered him slowly.

"I'm not a Virgin Nico you can go faster" he chuckled into my mouth.

I set a quicker pace and the feeling of being inside him was intoxicating.

So hot

So wet

So tight

Not a minute later I came. Shaking and convulsing while calling out in a string of Italian that would make a priest blush. Harsh breathing and a cloud of afterglow blanketed me.

Hours went by, we laid there kissing and touching. Every now and then we would go another round. We made love and fucked and had sex until I was so tired I all but closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I blinked myself awake o found he was still there. I figured he would leave before I woke up.

"Hi"

"Hi"

I curled into his chest as he brought me closer to him.

"Nico that was an amazing night. I want to give you a few gifts. Stamina, the ability to always rise to the occasion whenever you want no matter how intoxicated or stressed out you are, and last but not least the ability to conceive."

"Conceive? Like have children?!"

"Yes. I want you to have everything in life. When you are ready to have children I want you to go to one of my shrines and crush a pearl and light a candle. At that time you will have the ability to bear children."

"But until then I won't get pregnant right?"

"Ha no not until you ask for it."

"Wow that's.. thank you."

"You are more special than you realize. So want to go one more round before I leave?"

"Oh I think that can be arranged!"

I kissed him and we got swept up by the morning.


	8. Percico Vcard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Nico fuck.

Shadow travel was really starting to ware on me. I was passing the other cabins on the way in. Passing cabin three I heard Percy, he was throwing things and cursing up at storm. Walking up his steps I knocked at the door. 

“Percy?”

The noise stopped and footsteps came to the door. Damn he looked good. Shirtless in just pajama pants, sweaty and panting from whatever he was doing.

“Nico, hey ummm come in.” Shuffling around the room he tried to pick up things that had been thrown or had just ended up on the floor.

“Are you ok?” I asked hoping I wasn’t being to intrusive. Flopping on his bed he motioned for me to come sit next to him.

“Annabeth is just being difficult. You know how girls are. I’ve saved the world and her countless times but I ask for one handjob and I’m the horrible person.”

My breath hitched at his words. I won’t lie I had imagined what Percy would look like, feel like, taste like. How could she do that? Turn him down like that after everything. The guy got my sister killed and I would still stick my tongue down his throat.

“Well maybe you were to blunt about it. Maybe you should have just kind of I don’t know... guided her hand to it while making out or something” I finished the sentence kind of small in the voice and playing with the frays of his blanket.

“That’s not a bad idea. It’s just been so long ya know? Like it wasn’t this hard with Rachel or Calypso. Or even Jason for that matter.” That snapped my head to attention.

“You fooled around with Jason?!”

“Just a little. You know sometimes a couple of guy friends help the other out on long quests and such. Like you haven’t fooled around on a quest.”

I totally had never fooled around on a quest but that was for me to know and me only. 

“Well yeah of course.. well are you saying you want me to give you a hand?”

Eyes widened and darkened at my suggestion, was he really going to as me to fool around? Even after the whole “not my type ordeal?” Sitting up straighter he reached for my hand and pulled me closer to him. Once I was in real grabbing reach he swooped me over to straddle his lap. My breathing quickened. Was I really going to do this? Even though he had a girlfriend?

“Come On Nico, don’t you want a little release? I’ll play so nice I promise. I won’t tell a soul, not even the cute little blonde you have been watching in the infirmary. Don’t you want to know what it’s like just once?” Licking his lips I could feel his breath against my face, so close. Lips brushed mine, barely a kiss. That’s when I started shaking. Grabbing my face he invaded my mouth with his and the feeling of it was everything I had imagined. Heart rate picking up I moved my arms around his neck pulling him deeper into me. I felt him fumble my shirt and remove it entirely. 

Callused fingers pinched at the buds of my chest. 

“Oh gods.... oh Percy.” I breathed into his mouth as he pushed his ever growing length up into me, letting me know he was reacting to me. It was like a dream. A dream that I could never recover from. I would be ruined after this night. After this kiss. 

Fingers started to creep down the back of my pants and under my boxers, feeling him squeeze the globes of my ass made me moan in a way I would deny later. Gods he was a good kisser. Not to much tongue and just the right amount of tugging my lower lip between his teeth. I could feel his mouth on my ear as he sucked the lobe into his mouth and bit at the cuff.

“Nico, I want you to blow me” he said in a rattling breath as he scratched down my back. 

“Oh.. ok” I said unsure but all to willing. Creeping down the bed I grabbed at his elastic band and pulled them off so that he was gloriously naked in front of me. I couldn’t help it I just stared at him. All muscles and a beautiful cock that was hard as diamonds and dripping sinfully at the tip. I had to taste him. Taking his length into my mouth I savored the flavor, he was less salty than I thought he would be. 

“Nico take your clothes off. I don’t want to be the only one naked” he whimpered as I bobbed my head down his significantly large length. I shimmied out of my clothes all while keeping my mouth attached to him. Kicking my pants and boxers off I felt the air hit my naked body and blushed vermillion. All the sudden everything that was happening seemed very very real. I pushed it down though. I wanted this, this may be my only chance to experience him. I squeezed at his glans and licked the tip obscenely. The noises he made made the whole thing worth it. 

Hands found my body instead of my hair. I’m much shorter than Percy so he could reach my backside with no issue. Sucking his fingers into his mouth he lubed them up generously, it was a surprise when I felt them breach me. I popped my head up to meet his eyes.

“Wha.. what are you doing?”

“I’m stretching you.”

“For what?”

Reaching for my chin he pulled my face close to his. “So I can fuck the shit out of you.”

I stopped breathing. Oh my gods he wanted to have sex. I couldn’t protest, couldn’t move. Closing the distance he kissed me long and deep while flipping us so that I was under him. Reaching for me he grabbed at my dick and all thought was gone. All nerves and questioning was eliminated from my mind. Sticking his fingers in my mouth he ordered me to suck them. I did and the look on his face almost made me cum. Pulling them out he placed them inside me. It burned but since his other hand was firmly stroking me the pain seemed nil. Working me open slowly but with a sure hand. Two fingers became three, then four. 

I whimpered at the loss as he retracted his hand from me. Opening the side drawer he pulled out a bottle of lube and began to prep us both. I thought about stopping him. This was to fast, to quick. I would sleep with him and he would discard me afterwards like I was nothing. Then his tip was rubbing against my rim and I forgot myself once more as I felt him pushing himself in. 

“Tell me you want this” he croaked as I felt him slipping painfully to the hilt. 

“I.. I.. want ... you.”

“Gods Nico I want you too.”

The words melted me. I so longed for those words. The pain was rough but the bliss of hearing him want me outweighed it. Shallow pumps in and out of me began. Soon he was able to thrust with ease. Pulling one leg around his waist and the other over his shoulder I began to cry. Tears leaked from my eyes as a weird twist of pain and pleasure filled me. Luckily we both were so sweaty that he didn’t notice. I grabbed the pillow under my head and turned my face to the side. One hand on my cock in time with his thrusts and the other working my chest. Ripples of pleasure shot up my spine as he hit this spot inside of me that made me cry out his name. The more I said his name the faster and harder he fucked me, the faster he fucked me the more I cried.

I was losing my virginity to the man I loved for so long. I never thought this would be happening. The idea of it seemed unreal. Feeling him inside of my body, it was both amazing and cruel. Amazing because of the pleasure building in my lower abdomen and cruel because it will never happen again. Finally noticing my tears he licked at them. 

“Are you ok? Does it feel good?”

“Hurts a little, I didn’t think it would hurt this much.”

“Did it hurt like this when you did it the first time.”

“This is the first time.” I barely got the sentence out when he shook and stilled above me. Percy came, he came inside of me. Pulling out he lowered himself and sucked at my cock. This was amazing. The feeling of his mouth was amazing. I came very quickly after he started and he swallowed every spurt. Milking me until I was dry. Coming back up he kissed me with the taste of me still on his tongue. I tasted sweet. 

Rolling off me he caught his breath pushing his hair out of his face. I just kind of lied there not knowing what to do. 

“Nico come here, don’t just lay there come here” he said pulling me on top of him. I nuzzled into his chest trying to adjust my brain to what had just happened. Trying to stop the tears still leaking from my eyes.

“So, that was your first time?”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know, I tried but... I just couldn’t say it.”

“Are you ok?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well you should stay here. If you go outside now and everyone sees you limping they might realized what happened.” Gods that would be mortifying. That and I really don’t want Will Solace to find out. 

“Ok I’ll stay, promise you won’t tell Will?”

“As long as you don’t tell Annabeth.”

“Promise.”

“Well that was really hot if I say so myself. You were really good for a Virgin.”

“Did you have sex with Jason too?”

“Well he had sex with me, I bottomed for him.”

“I can’t see that weirdly enough.”

“I didn’t see it either but it just kinda happened in the showers on the Argo.”

“Yeah well.. I liked it if that’s what your wondering. I don’t know why I’m still crying”

“Good I’m glad you liked it. Please don’t cry. How about this, Maybe... maybe we can do it again sometime. Help eachother out on the down low?”

“Like a secret sex life?”

“Yes a secret sex life.”

“Well... only if you let me top once and a while.”

“How about in the morning?”

 

I smiled and kissed his chest. Wiping my tears on him. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.


	9. Nicos birthday surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and will have been together 10 years. For his birthday with a little bit of booze and the greenlight from their wives Jason and Percy join in on the birthday fun!!

Sipping a beautiful glass of Chianti I sat in my favorite chair awaiting my husband to be done in the kitchen. It was my birthday after all and he had made plans to invite our friends over to celebrate. Swirling the red liquid in the tall stem glass I reflected on the many wonderful years that Will and I had shared. Ten years this September. My how time flies. Will was growing more and more handsome as the decade went on, I however stopped aging around twenty. I will forever look like I’m in college, and while most people would love the idea of that I knew better. It was part of the magic from the lotus hotel, still working its way in my veins. Men get more handsome as they age and I ended up liking forever 16. Sure my body had filled out with the necessary secondary sex traits and I didn’t look prepubescent, but I did long to grow old with my husband. 

Will was still very vibrant as we approached our ten years together. You would think things would get boring but they have been far from it. About seven years ago I admitted to my husband that I longed for a more BDSM lifestyle. So we found fun and excitement in St.Andrews crosses and suede floggers. Large dildos that stretched ourselves to walking the line of obscene. As our interests in the bedroom grew so did our number. Even though he assured me that I was all he needed I insisted he dip his toes into the bisexual pool that was his inner sexuality. While I never thought twice about women I could tell that Will was very curious and slightly unfulfilled without them. Soon along with our ropes and chains we brought in a few lovers along the way. 

Not only women either. Picking up beautiful boys at clubs and cruises, we shared them like new toys and discarded them just as quickly. Sometimes the girls would stick around longer, only because it’s harder to find a woman that was interested in a male couple. Men were easy to find, even without the rough lifestyle. 

I loved being punished. Something about it made me feel whole. Like a blissful penitence for the wrong I did in the past no matter how many times over I made up for it. Will bought some knew toys and restraints for tonight and I hoped our guests didn’t over stay their welcome. I had been in a cock cage for over a week now, Will removed it for 15 minutes a day just so I could wash but refused to allow me to seek pleasure from it. Tonight it would be removed entirely and I expected my husband to have me cumming dry by morning. 

People started knocking at the door, yelling for them to just come in I got out of my chair and crossed into the kitchen to tell Will people have arrived and to get the food out soon. Kissing me out of the kitchen I walked into the living room to find Jason and Percy were the only ones here. 

“Where are the girls?”

“They has to stay behind, Annabeth gave Piper the flu so they are commiserating together at my house” Percy said with a smirk and throwing Jason a knowing look. 

“Yeah, I told Annabeth to keep her paws off my Wife while she was sick but you know how those two get” Jason said while crossing the room to open a twelve pack of beer that he and Percy had brought with them. Handing the bottle to Percy he found one for himself. Both sat next to eachother beside my chair. Sitting down next to them I inquired about how that whole relationship was going. Annabeth and Piper had found that they liked eachother a few years ago while giving Percy and Jason a show for their anniversary. The girls had agreed to do a sexy dance together and try their hand at a one time wife swap for the boys, only to realize during this sexually bonding moment that real feelings lingered under the surface. 

I guess us all being Greek gave us the ShareBear itch because their husbands all but agreed to them having a relationship before they could even offer the idea. Ever since they all decided to move in together and are living in a happy pod on the upper east side. The neighbors just think they are all related. Especially since they have made the choice to soon start a family while remaining in the Polypod. Kudos to the kids of the Big Three finding amazing partners and learning to blur sexual boundaries to keep their marriages thriving. I’m not sure all of us could be any happier than we are now, we’ll maybe a little more happy once this cage is removed. 

Will joined us soon with fresh piping hot food and a new expensive bottle of wine for us to share. After a delicious meal we started reminiscing and taking shots from the whiskey bottle Jason had brought over as a birthday gift. While this was fun I was getting very impatient and the cage was starting to chaff. I shifted in my seat several times to adjust my discomfort as Will went into another funny and embarrassing story of tales from the ER. 

“.... and then I asked him, why did you think to push another dildo in him when you lost the first one that way!” Will ended his story with a slap to the knee. 

“Nico why do you keep moving like that? You got a plug up your ass?” Jason winked at me full well knowing that might actually be the case. 

“I have him in a cage until tonight. I bought some new toys. I’ve kept him locked away all week waiting for them” my husband purred in my direction while savoring the intrigued looks on our friends faces. 

“I have got to see what he’s talking about! Nico pull your pants down I want to see!”

Percy was incorrigible about these things and I knew better than to argue with him, after hearing what I was wearing there was no way he would let it go until he saw. Standing up and throwing back my third shot of whiskey I let it burn down deep in my chest as I undid the buckle on my jeans. Lowering my pants to mid thigh, they hovered in close to get a closer look. The cage was clear plastic with black straps harnessing it to me like a jock. Three small piss slits were at the tip and making indents into my head as my length swelled inside. Besides the obvious sexual frustration from the week of being incarcerated, the feel of their breath from them being so close was doing things to me. I could feel the heat off their bodies as I let them view my device. I would be a fool to ignore that both Percy and Jason only grew more attractive with age just as Will had. 

“That.. is hot. I’m so getting you one of those” Jason said in awe still gawking closely at me. Percy gave a half hearted laugh at the comment and suddenly something clicked in my head at his words. 

“Are you and Percy sleeping together?”

Backing up to their seats I made a move to pull my pants up and I heard the word. The word that told me that a scene was starting. It was quiet and only heard by me, “baseball.” Wills trigger word for me to be completely pliant to his commands. A word I have learned to adore and love over the years. Whispering again he warned me to keep my pants right where they were and to remain standing. 

Was it embarrassing to continue talking to them like this? 

Yes. 

Was it humiliating and demeaning? 

Yes. 

Was it hot and gave me goosebumps at the idea of it?

Yes!!! 

Wills wish was my command and I stayed standing with my pants half off exposing myself. 

“Percy and I have been exploring, since we had been seeing eachother in a sexual way with the girls. Percy and I had been naked together a lot. We watched our wives have sex with eachother. I’ve watched Percy have sex with my wife while I had sex with his. It was only the natural step for us to open up to the idea of dabbling with eachother.” Jason stated quickly and matter of factly.

“Ok but how did it start?” Inquires my husband. 

“Well first it was us just playing around. Kisses on the cheek to be cute and funny with the girls. Then they were out of town in New Rome for a week and I was jerking of in the shower when Jason walked in the bathroom to get a spare razor and heard me. So he offered me a hand if I would give him one in return. Soon it became an all the time thing when the girls weren’t around. Just quick handjobs here and there and then I took it a step farther and offered him a blowjob. Jason took the offer and then returned it out of fairness. Well I’m sure you can put the rest together from there. Handjobs turned to blowjobs then blowjobs turned to sex and then sex turned into something a bit more.” At the word more Percy took Jason’s hand in his and blushed. 

“Have you guys thought about maybe exploring further than eachother? Like would you be interested to see what I have in store for this one tonight? Maybe even want to help me out with it?” Wills words were very carefully placed and the tone was almost akin to Pipers charmspeak. The minute the offer was on the table everything inside me screamed for them to say yes. The idea of a train of the most beautiful men I’ve ever met being ran on me for my birthday made my knees quake. Both of them looked at eachother and blushed. It wasn’t a no...

They spoke in whispers at eachother while Will grasped my hand making silent promises that if the answer was no then he would more than make it up to me. Finally breaking they looked at us.

“Let’s get the girls approval first and if it’s a yes from them then we would love to join in on the fun tonight.” Jason said while dialing the girls number in his cell phone. 

My heart leapt. It was a yes if they got permission! Even if the girls said no this would have been enough. Just knowing that they wanted to was enough. It made me feel special in a way that I have trouble achieving on my own. This sort of sexual approval that sank into my bones and warmed me like a bonfire on a cold night. My cock now straining at the idea and dripping out of the slit at the end of my cage. 

The girls picked up at the second ring with a cough. 

Girls: Hey guys! Happy birthday Nico!!

Me: Thanks girls sorry you couldn’t make it I miss you!

Girls: aww we love you Neeks! Next week after we are better we need to go shopping!

Me: I hate shopping but for you two, anything. Especially after what the guys have to ask you.

Girls: what’s up?!

Percy: Will and Nico-were wondering if Jason and I would like to join in on some bedroom fun tonight and we were calling to get the green light.

Piper: Like an all four of you thing?

All of us: Yes!

Girls: Only is Will films it and sends it to us tonight. At the very least the first round. Oh and if you have been drinking you better stay over there!

Jason: We have been drinking so yeah we will stay here if we get the go ahead from you.

Girls: Will what do you say can we get a video?

Will: I’ll even add a soundtrack if you greenlight this. I’ll throw in a prescription of your choice if you greenlight this! 

Girls: Oh if you could call us in some Tamiflu and maybe something to help us sleep that would be a life saver!

Will: I’ll call it in now! Two tamiflu and a bottle of “cookies” to curl up on the couch with to make you more comfortable while you heal. 

Girls: We love you Will! Have fun boys! Can’t wait to see it!

They hung up the phone with I love you’s and kissing sounds. 

“Did you just offer our wives porn and prescription narcotics to have sex with us?” Laughed percy. 

“I’ve offered more for less attractive people.” Will said as he began to kiss at the nape of my neck. Running out of the room I heard him call into a pharmacy for the girls “cookies” and flu meds. 

Jason had joined Will in the bedroom for what sounded like equipment being moved around and assembled. Percy stayed with me in the living room, eyeing me while sipping his beer. 

“Why are you still standing here? Why haven’t you pulled up your pants?”

“Will called baseball. It’s our trigger word. I have to do what he says until he says it again. “

“That’s hot, I might have to use that in my house.”

“So who bottoms between you two?”

“Mainly me, but I’ve shown Jason the joys of his prostate a few times. For him it’s like a mood thing. If he is super stressed out he will bottom.”

“Makes sense. So are you nervous at all?”

“Not really, more excited honestly. This will be my first time on camera. So that’s a little intimidating. How about you? Is this going to be weird for you because of your little crush in highschool?”

“No, more like absolution. I’ll finally have that closure of knowing that there was a chance and I wasn’t crazy for liking you.”

Stepping toward me at my words I felt his fingers graze my cheek. Leaning in to an almost kiss he whispered “You weren’t crazy, I was just not single.” Pulling away he winked at me and I blushed in a very teenage way that I haven’t felt in years. 

“Let’s go boys! Camera is rolling!”

Wills voice carried to us in the living room. Percy decided to be cute and offer his arm to me. I smacked it but then gave in and took it. 

Walking into our bedroom to see that Will and Jason were already shirtless. Our bed was still neatly made at he top of the room but we had a wide foreground of a master bedroom. The space was massive and it was the reason we bought the place. You could fit a small living room along with our bed and television. Will had cleared the space in front of the bed so that the floor was padded and comfort strewn, perfect for someone being on their knees for a long time. 

My guess was I was going to be the spotlight of this scene and my knees were thanking him. A large construction grade suction hook was attached to the ceiling with a chain and restraint attached. From what it looked like it was the one that you could either string my hands up but also maneuver it to form a semi sex swing. Percy started to take his shirt off behind me as Will came up and took off my clothes piece by piece. Leaving the cage on...

“Don’t worry babe. It will come off soon, but not before we have our fun with you a bit. The blinking red light distracted me as I stared into the camera, I made the undressing a bit of a show for the girls. Sure it was a bit unnerving that two of my best girlfriends were not only going to watch a sex tape of me, but see me get completely ruined by three men. Sure I should be a bit nervous about facing them. I’m not though. It was worth them seeing it. Plus it’s not like we are all shy about our sex lives with one another. Hell our closeness about it is the reason for the scene. 

Completely naked except for the cage, Will brought me to my knees and cuffed my wrists. Like I thought he strung up my hands above my head. Percy and Jason knelt infront is me with their pants off donning only boxers. Will stayed behind me looking for fun things to use on me. Soon enough Will would find my own little surprise. Jason wasn’t wrong when he mentioned the plug earlier, I had one in so that I wouldn’t require to much of a prep. I felt cold leather running smooth down my spine, the riding crop. 

Little licks and bites from the device kissed down my back. Hitting more roughly at my sides and hips. A sharp slap almost hit the plug. I jumped and yelped at the smack and my husband leaned down to find my surprise. 

“Oh someone was a Boy Scout, there seems to be a large plug buried in our boy here.”

At Wills words a sheen of sweat broke over me and I strained in my cage. Percy and Jason were now breathing hard at the sight of my lewdness. They began to touch eachother as Will began working me over with the crop once more, moving to my front and slapping my nipple rings. I moaned at the contact. My tip was leaking so generously from the slits that a small clear puddle formed on the mat I was kneeling on. My cock heavy and drawn tight against the plastic begging for release. 

The boys focus was on the puddle, a look in their eyes like they wanted to lick it off the floor. The apperception of them wanting me only made this worse and better at the same time. By the time Will was finished with me I was pink and sensitive everywhere. Positioning me to the side he unleashed his own length in-front of my face. 

“Are you going to be a good boy and get us nice and ready for you?”

“Yes sir” I let out in a breathy tone that made Wills eyes dilate. 

Opening my mouth I slacked my jaw knowing what I was in store for. Will placed his head at the opening of my lips and slowly teased. Dragging the taste of precum on the inside of my lower lip. Lapping at it with my tongue I made a nice display of it for him. Noises started from beside us as Jason and Percy began to explore eachother while watching us. A slow and steady pace was set as I bobbed at the thick cock in my mouth. Forcing me to stick my tongue out straight so that I could lick at his balls as I deep throated him. Using my lack of gag reflex roughly, I felt his balls tighten as he got close. 

“I think I want to clean the pipes a bit before the finale. Make sure to keep it in your mouth. Do you understand?”

I nodded as I continued to bob. With a rush a thick burst of salty arousal filled my mouth. I knew better than to swallow it. Will always came so hard and so much, I could barely keep on all in. Some leaked from the corners of my mouth as I tried to contain it. Pulling away he signaled me to do what he wanted from me. In front of percy and Jason I played with the liquid in my mouth in an obscene way that I know would show up on the camera. They moaned in unison at the view of white being smacked and spread along my lips. Getting up Jason pulled his boxers down for a repeat performance. 

“Spit it on my dick before you take it.”

My eyes rolled back at Jason’s words. Spitting the white fluid along Jason’s member I started to noticed the full details of him. Any idiot could see that Jason had his fathers god like body, but now I saw the real details in the areas no one got to see. Jason’s pubic hair was trimmed neatly and a few shades darker than his hair. It was also straight instead of curly. Circumcised unlike my self and from what I knew from the past Percy. Jason also had a Prince Albert at the tip of his dick. I never would have thought Mr. goody two shoes Roman dude would be daring enough for a cock piercing. 

“I know what you are thinking, and for the record while I was in here I put that one in and I have another right here.”

I looked up for him to flick his tongue at me. A silver ball floated in the middle of it. Jason Grace had two secret piercings, who knew?

“Nico, be a good boy and stop staring. Jason wants his cock sucked.”

“Yes I do, thank you Will. Don’t make me cum. I have plans for that later.”

Shoving himself inside me I found out that he wasn’t a tease. Jason was rough and demanding as he fucked my face. I felt Percy behind me trailing curious fingers over my pinked flesh. A hand reached down and twisted my plug and shook my cage. I moaned around the massive cock penetrating my head. They were No novices at pleasing a man. The cage was very painful now. I whined at the restraint as Will circled us with a hand held camera, getting all the gory details for the Wives. 

When Jason was close he popped out of my mouth leaving a long string of spit and Wills cum connecting my lips to his dick. Percy and him switched places, Jason began to play with my plug and slowly remove it. The size of a small plumb, shuttering at the gape it left. Will passed him a tube of lube, Percy grabbed my hair and guided me to him while Jason prepped his fingers. Reaching up inside me I groaned. Jason knew exactly how to find a prostate. Pressing two fingers in and working my insides open for the multiple dicks I would be taking tonight. Percy in his uncut glory made a show of pulling his skin up and back. Thicker than Jason but shorter in length by a few inches. I could barely wrap my mouth around it, like sucking on a coke can. 

Percy had no Pubic hair, a swimmers body. I started to see that Percy had zero body hair just like myself. Not even on his legs. Where Jason was rough and fast, Percy was slow and sensual in his movements. Allowing me to appreciate the texture and taste of him. Musky with a hint of sea salt. The feel of the veins as they passed slowly into my wet lips. The smooth baby soft skin of his pink head. Taking his time moving it in and out, sometimes taking it out completely and having me take each testicle in turn with the swirl of my tongue, allowing me to show off my talented mouth skills. Sea green eyes never left my brown as he took in the sensation of me. I haven’t felt this wanted in a long time. Sure I always felt wanted to a certain extent but Percy had this way of looking at you that made you feel like he couldn’t have lived another day without experiencing you. 

Jason was working what felt like four fingers inside me. Percy withdrew when he got close, bending down to kiss me silly as Jason whispered filthy words into my ear. 

“You are going to take us both. I need you stretched wide, who knows maybe we can get a rosebud out of this.”

F.U.C.K

Standing me up I felt swift fingers unclasp my cage finally freeing my throbbing erection. Jason knelt on one side while Percy copied him on the other. Jason ate at my rim in a hungry motion, Percy sucked on my neglected cock with the same vigor. My dick was in heaven at the feeling. After a week of not being touched and seriously confined, the wet hot mouth enveloping me almost had me cumming instantly. I knew I would be punished by Will if I came early and without permission. I didn’t want more punishment, he might put it back on so I did everything in my power to enjoy it while containing my orgasm. 

“Fuck, fuck, so good of gods, please, please you have this stop or I’m going to cum. Sir please either stop them or let me cum!” I practically screamed. 

“Not yet. No cumming til I say so Boy.” Will ordered. 

“Guys, I think he’s ready to be filled.”

“Condoms?” Percy quirked. 

“No need. I can tell you are clean and I’m your doctor so I run your tests. Nico and I were tested last week, clean Bill.”

“Thank fuck! I want to feel all of him” Jason said while working his tongue inside my mouth. I could feel the ring and the taste of vanilla lube. Adjusting the straps of the restraints they put my knees up in a frog like stance. I was floating midair with my wrists cuffed above and my knees bound. 

Jason grasped my hips and pushed inside me. The stretch was exhilarating. Percy bit and gnawed at my neck until Jason was seated. Percy then pushed himself up and in along side Jason. It had been a year since I was double teamed, and never had it been with two men so physically gifted. Also it was a first time without Will being one of them. Will came behind Percy and started to rim the hell out of him. Jason began to move and thrust while Percy stayed still. The friction of Jason moving against him and Wills tongue in his ass was enough for him at the moment. Jason’s head was pummeling directly on my prostate. Both guys has lubed their lengths up before penetration so the slick glide of the two was making moan like a cheap whore. Percy was thumbing at my nipple rings as Jason set a brutal pace. Squealing my pleasure into Percy’s mouth we started a wild tongue play. Will was stretching Percy out now while he began to move slowly with Jason. 

I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed to cum. Tears stained my cheeks as I begged for release. I wasn’t even sure I was begging in English at this point. I just really needed to cum. 

“Sir! Sir! Please! Permission! Please! Daddy please!”

Will new when I tossed out the word Daddy that I was desperate.

“Cum Nico!” He cried as he pushed three fingers in Percy. A shrill shriek bellowed in the room as I painted Percy’s abs untouched. More cum than I had ever let loose in my entire life. Thicker and whiter than in living memory of my sex life. Percy pulled away at the moment. Not because I came on him but Will was ready to fuck Percy’s brains out. 

Jason was not done, not by a long shot. Lowering me to the ground to put me on my knees, I bent forward with my hands still up as he re-entered me. Still super sensitive from just having a mind blowing release I took Jason’s cock with stride. I had fucked my way past sensitivity before. Part of me was screaming to stop and the other was so turned on by it that I was going to cum again from it. Jason was fucking me so hard and so fast I was going to cum dry. Watching my beautiful husband bend Percy over and take him with urgency rolled a blissful lightning strike inside me. 

Wait? Was Jason shocking my prostate? Looking behind me he saw me connect the dots and nodded. The electricity was shortening my refractory period to half. My dick was hard again to my surprise as Jason Grace decimated my hole. Percy and I kissed while they took us. It was the hottest scene I’d ever had. The trail of “fuck fuck fuck Fuck!!” Played on a loop inside my head and sometimes escaping into the air around us. Will pulled out of Percy and landed himself in front of me, spraying his seed all over my face and hair. Crying my name out as he worked out every last drop. 

Percy stood and worked his dick at a dizzying pace, Will came back behind him to lick at his stretched ring of muscle to get him to release. Soon enough ropes of white painted me in a thick glaze, I snuck my tongue out to taste the way they mixed on my face. Without warning I came hard again and I was surprised to see cum shooting out of me all be it mostly clear. I screamed my voice raw at the sudden spasm. Jason pulled out and flipped me around still dangling from my wrists, the high of orgasm still running inside me. With a litany of my name Jason came like a firehose down my chin and chest, holding me still by my hair. 

Releasing me I couldn’t even open my eyes. I felt hands undoing my cuffs allowing me to fall to the floor in a glazed heap. Three bodies shuffled and brought their bodies close to me. I felt a wet rag wiping at my face. I would need a shower to get it all out. 

“Babe that was so sexy. I can’t wait for round two.”

Round two, I chuckled at his words. Looks like this was going to be a long night. I felt lips kissing at my hips and another mouth sucking a hickey into my neck. Mmmmm happy birthday to me!!


	10. Blowjobs for sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is the town whore.

It had been a couple weeks and I thought I was safe. More like they lulled me into a false sense of security, and the worst part was my love/hate relationship with the whole thing. Part of me hated it because it was wrong, they were using me and making me feel used. There was no love in it what so ever. Just a thing to them not a real person. That was the hate part. The love part? The love part was how badly I got off on it all. I got off on all of it and I really didn’t want it to stop, which is sick. I shouldn’t want to keep doing this. I could leave camp at anytime and stop it all. They would never see me again and they wouldn’t come looking for me, but part of me craved it and needed it. The sick part. This sick part of me that loved the feeling of being used like an object. It gave me a sort of acceptance about myself and about my place at camp. Giving me this security that I belonged here because I was doing a sort of service. 

It all started when Percy found me one night to talk about the crush. We had started talking more and more and more. Soon enough and I don’t know how but I’m blowing him in the stables. My crush of wanting to date him was gone but my lust for his body had not disappeared. Every Monday seemed to be this weird date of me meeting Percy and ending up on my knees. At first we would talk a bit and joke around and then eventually I would open his fly and suck him off and then go on my merry way. Then it turned into the moment I arrived he just opened his pants and pointed to it. I loved the way he tastes and the full feeling of him in my mouth. After a month of that Jason started showing up with him and demanding similar services, claiming he was curious. 

Then it became this game with them that if they found me somewhere alone they would just pull their dick out and force me to my knees. Four or five times a week I had one of their dicks abusing the back of my throat. I swallowed it every time but that wasn’t enough for them, they made me play games with it. Hold it in my mouth for them and playing with it on my lips. Holding out my tongue so they could see it pool and drip white. Then the facials started. The first time was awful because I wasn’t prepared. I was doing a double job going between both of them and when they both just firehosed my face and hair in thick salty ropes. I had to shadow travel back to my cabin to clean up. 

After that I began carrying wet wipes. Sometimes they would come to my cabin late at night to wake me up for it. I would be dead asleep and all the sudden I had a soft pink head poking at my lips. I would give in and just let them fuck my face because I was to tired to do anything else, just sheath my teeth slack my jaw and open my throat for the battering ram that was Jason or Percy’s cocks. 

Now it seemed they couldn’t keep it a secret. All the sudden boys would pull me aside during events and ask me how much I would charge to blow them. I denied it at first but they kept trying. Giving in I charged fifty Drachmas per blow job. A schedule was soon made out for it. The Stoll Brothers behind the amphitheater on Sunday’s. Jake Mason Monday morning after crafts, Jason always found me sometime around noon (free job ) then after dinner I would blow Cecil at my cabin. Soon enough I had 3/4s of the male campers as clients., making close to 2,000 Drachmas a week. I looked at it as good practice if I ever needed money in the real world. Hell I was making great blow job money. 

Of course it wouldn’t be enough for Percy and Jason. It was a Saturday night when they snuck into my cabin and took turns fucking me. Both awful and heavenly at the same time. Sure they didn’t love me, but I was atleast getting something out of it. They always made sure I came every time. Even gave me the courtesy of staying the night and cuddling afterwards. I had taken to wearing a lubed plug daily for whenever they popped up in the day. Always surprising me between clients, bending me over some surface and emptying their balls inside me. Word spread about that too, so I started carrying Lube and Condoms on me (both regular and Magnum) since my clients now wanted a piece of me. I upped my charge to 50$ a blowjob, 150$ for me to fuck them, 300$ for them to fuck me. I don’t know where they got the money but they always had enough for one of the three. 

You start finding out weird things about your friends when they pay you for sex. Like how Austin likes to be praised while you finger his prostate,or how Cecil likes feet. The Stoll Brothers liked to be spanked and called dirty names. The minute you start charging for your time and body they spill all their dirty secrets and desires. The weirdest one was this boy from the Aphrodite cabin who like me to blow one of his brothers, hold it in my mouth, fuck him and then when he cums to spit it into his Gape and rub it all over the walls of his ass. I charged 500$ for that session. I was literally the camp whore. A true love hate relationship with it all. 

Then I had a prolapse when Jason was fucking me late at night in his cabin, of course he made me blow him til he came before he would let me leave for the infirmary. I wasn’t embarrassed about going to the infirmary about it, it wasn’t like the whole camp didn’t know what I did. Luckily Will Solace was working late and with a big smile on his face he worked my rim back into a normal shape. 

“You should rest it for a few days. Tell your clients that they need to let you heal.”

“Well I guess I could just use my mouth or top for them but convincing Percy and Jason might take some real debate. I’ll need a doctors note.”

“Of course of course.” He began to scribble one down for me as I sat on the cot across from his little rolling stool. 

“Hey um I have 100$ on me, think I can get something for it?” Will was not a client of mine, in fact it seemed he might be the only one who isn’t.

“It’s 20$ for a hand job, 50$ for a blow job, 150$ for me to fuck you, 300$ to fuck me, 500$ for any kinks.” Wide eyed he pulled the money out of his wallet and handed it to me. I don’t know what he wants for 100$ but he just fixed my asshole so he gets whatever he wants for 100$ tonight and I told him that. 

Leaning over her kissed me. Gently at first and then more insistent. A tongue swept over my lower lip asking for entrance. Granting it to him he climbed on top of me as he kissed me. Hands running in my hair and over my chest. Rolling around making out feverishly until we were out of breath. I didn’t even realize tears were falling down my face. Pulling away laying side by side he wiped at them with his thumbs, I choke out words asking him what he wanted to do.

“Just this, just kiss you. A makeout session. I’ve wanted to kiss you for years. I didn’t know another way to get you to do it.”

Tears ran down my face harder.

“Why are you crying Nico?”

“That was my first kiss.”


	11. Please don’t be a mistake!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward first time story requested. Solangelo. The type of sex that springs up on you and you skip all the steps your are suppose to follow and then realize holy shit I’m having sex type story.

For Nicoslvr4eva8657 an awkward yet hot virginity story.

 

 

It was wonderful and exciting and nothing I had ever experienced. It was even hard to hide it from everyone else because I couldn’t stop smiling. Everything started so small, innocent. Walking a little to close around the camp, brushing shoulders and bickering with my hands just to accidentally touch him. I tripped on purpose once so he would catch me, when he did he caught me around the waist hard and pulled me tight so that he could whisper in my ear “liar.”

I couldn’t stop smiling. 

I was both afraid to touch him and wanted nothing more. Part of me felt that if I reached out to touch him I would just short circuit and punch him. I would be sitting around talking to someone and I would hear his voice and whatever anyone was saying was drowned out by me listening to that deep southern gravel. We didn’t hold hands at first, we held fingers. His pinky would loop into mine at the campfire songs where no one could see. 

We kissed during our first fight. It was something stupid like he ignored me or some dumb shit and I thought he was flirting with Drew. I slapped him, like a really jealous girlfriend type slap and we weren’t even actually dating yet. I was crying and he was shouting and we ended up in my cabin and before I knew it I was in his strong arms being lifted against the wall and drowning in his mouth. Will tastes as good as he sounds. After that it was all over.

Touching was a must. I didn’t care if it was in public anymore. I needed it, craved it. Hands clasping and draping arms around eachother. Sweet little kisses as we left eachother and reunited. Long, slow, deep ones when we were alone. Hot, quick desperate ones at the end of the night when I had to call curfew. 

I was in love. So deeply sickeningly in love. 

Months into the relationship we found ourselves alone during Christmas. The camp was empty from the year rounders going home so it was us and maybe a few others that stayed behind. Even the cleaning harpies were gone. Will didn’t have anywhere to go so he stayed with me. My cabin was big enough for the both of us and I had moved in some more accommodating housewares since this would be my Homebase. 

I was nervous, it was the first time he was going to be sleeping in the same bed as me. I mostly didn’t think anything was going to happen. Seriously like all the research I did before hand was just Incase. I figured I was being overzealous reading up on how to have Sex and we would just end up kissing and falling asleep. At most do some overdue fooling around. Over the clothes was the furthest we got with prying eyes on us. Before Jason left to go to California with Piper he left me a package full of condoms, lube and “The joy of gay sex.” I blushed to my roots and hid it under my bed, sneaking peeks at the book late at night. 

I was an idiot the whole time when he first arrived. We had dinner, he left to get his bag and I ran to straighten up my place. After he got back I couldn’t stop dropping things and mixing up words. Of course as the perfect boyfriend he giggled and laughed at me, teased me. I decided to calm down a bit with a shower before bed and left him to settle in. The hot water helped. Relaxed me and calmed me down. Towel drying my hair I redressed in a black tank top and and PJ pants Piper got me for Christmas. 

I froze when I opened the door, the bag Jason got me was on the bed and Will was cross legged in the middle looking at it. 

“Ummm, Will that’s... it’s stupid Jason just..”

“Is this for us for someone else?” The sound of his voice was weird. Not accusing but maybe fearful? Looking at me harder than ever before. My throat was thick. I didn’t know how to answer this question. 

“Neither. Jason got it for me, a joke I think.”

“So there’s like no one else?”

That pulled me from my stupor in the frame of the door and I jumped on the bed and took his hands in mine. 

“No! Will no only you. I’m with you I like you I don’t like anyone else just you.”

“Were you planning, or hoping we would...”

“I wasn’t planning anything, Jason got it for me so I figured I’d look at the stuff just because... well because I don’t know how to... ive never..” I could feel his thumbs circling my wrist in this relaxing movement that gave me the strength to get through the awkward moment.

“Nico are you trying to tell me your a Virgin cause I won’t lie I kinda guess that.”

I giggled at it but then a stone dropped in my stomach hard.

“You’re not are you?! Oh gods, of course you arnt. Damn... I.. uh I’m sorry I just need... I need some water.” I tried to retreat only to be lifted in the air and slammed hard on my back in my own bed. 

“No! Don’t run, Nico I’ve never had sex either.”

“You haven’t?”

“No. Just you, everything was always you. My first kiss my first everything.”

“I was your first kiss? But you seemed so sure? Like you knew what you were doing.” I started to fully realize that he was on top of me. Like laying on me with my wrists in his hands. Will kissed me, my legs moved on their own accord around his waist. We had never kissed laying down. Our makeouts were mainly sitting next to eachother or standing in the infirmary closet. Things started to heat up to much and we pumped the breaks. 

“Sorry I’m, I got caught up. I think we need to talk don’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah we do. I said breathlessly.” Sitting up and fixing my hair which was still wet from the shower I saw him grab the bag off the floor. We had kicked it off.

“So how much of this book have you read?”

“All of it, like 8 times.”

“I have his book too. I read a bunch of them to teach the health class here. Which is your fave part?”

“Are we really doing this?”

“We are, we are having a sex talk.”

“Two virgins having a sex talk.”

“Fuck ok well um I guess I like it all? Yes? Maybe? I don’t know I’m gay so I liked reading about gay sex.”

Will was cute when he blushed at my answer. We readjusted how we sat, we tangled our legs together and held hands facing eachother. This seemed almost more intimate than the laydown makeout. 

“So like.. what would you want to do if we have sex?”

“Are you asking what I would be willing to do tonight? Or in the future?”

“Oh I wasn’t suggesting we do anything tonight just to be clear. I just.. I just wanted to know what you like.”

“Will I don’t know what I like. I’ve never done anything except with you, but I don’t know, why don’t you give me an example of what you want me to say.”

“Ok well umm I guess all the light stuff I want to try. The normal handjob, blow job this is getting super fucking weird why did I start this?!” I broke laughing. It was good to laugh at something so awkward. I got this crazy idea in my head, not sure what came over me but I untangled is and climbed into his lap in a straddle. Running my nails along his scalp and fingering his golden curls. Strong hands rested respectfully on my waist even though I totally invaded his space without permission. 

“Ok let’s play a game.”

“What kind of game?”

“Like a twenty questions game, dirty version.” Will blushed again. 

“Ok umm when was the last time you touched yourself?”

“Oh shit ummm like 15 minutes ago.”

“In the shower?”

“Yeah in the shower.”

“Why?”

“Cause you were here and I was thinking about you and when I’m in the shower and I’m thinking about you I touch myself.”

“How many times?”

“Lost count. You? What about you?”

“Umm before I came over. I didn’t want to like push anything but I kinda needed to clean the pipes so to speak.”

“Did you think of me?”

“Yes. Since we started this thing between us it’s you, it’s always you in my head.”

That went straight to my groin. Damn this was both a terrible and wonderful idea.

“What am I doing when you think of me?”

“It starts with your hair, like the way it falls all black and long. Its like it starts with you on me like this kinda and then I don’t have a shirt on and you just start crawling down and your hair tickles me as you crawl down. Then I can’t see your face because of your hair and I feel your fingers pulling down my pants and then you start doing things to me. What about you, what do you think about.”

“Just skin I guess like I imagine you naked a lot and you probably don’t even look like the way I think you look but it’s like, it’s like you naked and I’m up against the wall and my legs are around your waist and we are just grinding and stuff. “ my breathing was changing as I said the words. We were both getting worked up again. I don’t want to stop it this time. 

“So you are like the bottom? Like are you interested in being the bottom?”

“Both, like they both sound good in the book but the whole prostate thing sounds like really good so I guess yeah I want do that. I guess it’s also easier to kinda imagine me as he bottom because you are so much taller than me. Like I can’t think of how I would top you. “

“Oh I can’t think of a few ways.”

“Oh really? You thought about me topping you?”

“Yeah, you are stronger than you look. I could see me like laying on my stomach and you on my back and... yeah I can see you topping me. “

“I don’t want to top the first time. “

“You don’t?”

“No I think I would be to nervous. “

“What do you look like?”

“Naked?”

“Yeah”

“Um ... skinny? No I’m sorry I know what you mean. Umm... I’m uncut. Like we didn’t really do that in Europe in the 30s so I’m all natural. I shave everything cause I don’t like hair. That’s been something I’ve done since it started I just don’t like it. I’m Italian so it’s not attractive it’s like black and thick and gross so I just get rid of it. (Pause) I’m like.. a little bit above average according to the book. Like I guess I’m more long than thick?”

I felt Will buck into me and could feel his hardness press against my ass, I moaned embarrassingly.

“Well from that I guess your a big boy.”

“I’m not shaved but it’s blonde and not very much. Yeah I’m uh... I’m way above average. I’m not trying to brag I’m just being honest. I actually hated finding that out because I’m afraid you will see it and run away.”

“No, defiantly not. I like big. I want big.”

“You want big? Your not afraid it will hurt?”

“It’s going to hurt anyway but I don’t know I just assumed that it feels better when it’s big. That’s what everything you read or see makes it seem like and I guess I like the look of big better. Like you don’t watch porn and go hey I hope that guys dick is small.”

Hysterical laughter break. 

“Do you cum a lot?”

“Depends I guess. Do you?”

“Depends. Hey um... I’m not saying we should do anything but like... I want to see you naked. Can we like lay naked?”

“Oh gods I was just thinking the same exact thing. Ok yeah. “

Scrambling off him I took him in. Will was about to get naked. So was I. Weirdly enough I was more excited than nervous which surprised me. We both just kinda stared at eachother as we disrobed on the bed. 

Holy fuck!! He was big like said and I couldn’t stop staring at it. My feelings toward large dick hadn’t changed. I loved it, it was pretty. It fit him and I wanted to touch it more than anything. I took my clothes off and he was silent but receptive. The way he moved his eyes over me was addicting. I immediately knew that Will liked my body and that took all of the pressure off. After a few moments of staring I decided to just go back to straddling him like before without thinking. We pressed our chests together tightly and wrapped our arms around again. 

“So this is.... I’m sorry our dicks are touching and I can’t think right now. “

“I know I can’t think of anything else but that either. “ 

“So Umm... am I ugly?”

“Nico! No you are ... you are stunning.”

“I have a lot of scars.”

“I know. I like them. Make you real. I have a few too.”

“I see. I didn’t think you would.”

“Yeah well I’m not the best fighter. I’m sorry I can’t keep talking like this when you are naked on top of me.”

“Ok well what did you want to do?”

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know but I want to do something. All this talk and now we are naked and alone and I just. .... ( reach behind me and find the lube) why don’t you just use this and touch me.”

“Like a hand job?”

“What ever you want, whatever you feel like doing.”

“What if I want to do something more?”

“Like what?”

“I’d rather just do it if you trust me enough. I don’t think I can go through with it if I talk about it.”

“Ok, do it.”

Nodding he lubed his right hand and placed the bottle to the side. Touching my face with his other hand he brought my face to his for a kiss. I melted into him. The kiss was perfect like all of them are from him. It was a good distraction from whatever he was about to do. Then I felt fingers glide along my crack and I shivered into the kiss. I pulled his hair at the sensation but didn’t stop him. Soon fingers circled my rim and without thought I found myself pressing to it. The feeling of it was just so intimate that I needed the sensation. Gasping into my mouth he popped the first knuckle inside me. 

“Oh, Will! Ah.”

“Want to stop?”

We were panting and forehead to forehead.

“No, and that’s what’s scaring me.”

“You want me to.”

“I do. I want you to.”

“Really?”

“Oh for fucks sake Will just finger me!”

At the words he kissed me so hard our teeth hit. We ignored the pain and I continued. It wasn’t long before he relubed the fingered hand and added to his exploration. The further he went the more I keened and moaned. It was painful. Very painful. Burning painful, and the worst realization was that I wanted it to hurt. I love the pain. He wasn’t being rough, he wasn’t going to fast or tearing me or anything the book said could happen if you do it wrong. 

Will wasn’t doing it wrong. It’s just because I’ve never had anything in there, but the back of my mind told me that a normal persona would have stopped him by now. Three fingers lazily explored my insides and the burn and pain faded and ebbed and pure pleasure bloomed. I jutted and shook, sweating profusely all over him. The precome alone slicking us gave us this delicious friction between our hardness. I could feel his head rub mine as the skin retracted. Will found my prostate and every time he touched it I jumped and smiled. It wasn’t this crazy amount of pleasure people describe it as it was just really good and kind of addicting to feel. 

Most people start with touching and blowjobs but for some reason we skipped a lot of steps. We were to focused on this to worry about handjobs and such. Now here’s where a decision had to be made. I could tell he was really into this but we were hitting the crossroad of needing to move on or stop. I threw caution to the wind and said Fuck it because with him buried deep in me like this I could only think of one thing I wanted more right now and it was for him to fuck me. I didn’t know I was ready for sex until right then and I still didn’t know if he was ready. 

“Will, ummm.. can we?”

“Can we what? Anything you want Nico just tell me.”

“Take me?”

“Like you want me to... you wanna just go for it?”

“Yeah, yeah I really do!”

“Oh thank gods cause I’m dying over here!”

He lubed his length in its entirety, lifting myself up he pulled his fingers out and lined me up to push in. Oh the burn was back and I was loving it. The stretch was intoxicating. Fuck why did we wait! Damn he feels good. 

“Fuck! Fuck Nico! I forgot the condom!”

“To late now.”

“No if you just raise up I’ll get one out of that bag and...”

I clapped my hand over his mouth to get him to stop talking while I lowered myself more on his massive cock. Will moaned on my hand as I sheathed myself quicker. Looking into his eyes I could feel the love pouring out and the sheer awe. Taking my hand off his mouth I licked at his mouth as we found a shallow rhythm. After the intenseness of the last hour within a few minutes of riding him and feeling the slow drag of his shaft against my rim and his heart beating out of his chest against mine something happened that had never happened before, I came untouched. Practically screaming into his mouth I felt the rush of him releasing inside me. It was the most intense euphoric moment of my life and I wasn’t ready for it to end. 

We breathed heavy on eachother for a while, Will dick slipped out during this with a slimy smack against his thigh that broke the moment. 

“Are... are you ok?”

Nodding at him I could feel him petting my hair and rubbing my lower back soothingly. 

“That was really quick.”

“Well first times are right?”

“Yeah, are you ok though? Did I hurt you? How bad was it?”

“Not bad. Actually I really loved it. It was a really good first time. “

“I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t plan this. I just thought we would fall asleep together, ok maybe a handjob I was hoping for a handjob.”

“I can’t believe we just had sex. We had sex Will!”

“Yes I know. It was amazing, for me atleast it was really awesome..”

“Shut Up.... fuck. Fuck that was ... (pressing my eyes shut and forehead to his) please be good for me. Please don’t be a mistake. I don’t want this to be a mistake.”

Hugging me tighter to him I felt his lips on my ear “Nothing we ever do together is a mistake Nico. That couldn’t have been a mistake. If that was a mistake I’ll die cause ... cause I want to make that mistake again.”

“Me to. Me to.”

I was exhausted after that. It was the most amazing feeling inside me. The intimacy I’ve been missing and craved so much sated with a single act. I felt bad for the world. The world ever gets perfection like this. You never hear first times being good. This was good. After a lifetime of wrong I finally felt right. Being here exposed and naked and sticky yet I felt right.

I felt loved.


	12. Lap dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico loses as bet.

I was nervous. I lost the bet and it was time to pay up. It took a few weeks for him to cash in my chips but he finally did. I told him I needed a few days to prepare. With a few videos and a little help from the Aphrodite cabin I finally was able to do this, yet I was terrified. It seemed so stupid. What if he laughs at me! We have just barely made it past third base and I’m not even sure where this even falls on the field. 

It was late, around eleven when Will snuck into my cabin. I was in the bathroom sitting on the closed toilet working up the nerve as I finished my get up. 

Knock Knock!

“Neeks you in there?”

“Yeah just give me a minute.”

“You arnt chickening out are you?”

“No just finishing up.”

“Ok I’ll be right here, sitting, waiting.”

“Ok, I’ll just be another minute, get comfortable.”

I heard his steps walk away from the door. I got up and looked in the mirror. I couldn’t believe I was going to give Will a lap dance. I didn’t even know what it was until he bet on it. I’m not sure I would have made he bet. I really thought I had him on that lava wall. Fucker was getting quick. I looked at the outfit Piper helped me with. I thought it was all a little to much but apparently I looked like Wills favorite band singer. I had make up on. Like thick makeup. Blush, thick eyeliner, eyeshadow, highlighter whatever that is. My hair was straight and worked into a poof on top of my head that slicked back and showed off my undercut. I had silver skull earrings in and an outfit that was just a flashier slightly more colorful look that wouldn’t be far off from what I always wore. Made me think Will had a type. My normal black jeans, red collared shirt with black Velour vest and white tie. Bracelets littered my wrists in bunches and my skull ring was secure on my middle finger. Breathe Di Angelo you can do this. 

I hit play from inside the bathroom, knowing that the speakers were outside in the bedroom. An electric beat filled the room and I could feel the bass in my feet. I opened the door still looking down unable to meet his eyes quite yet. I took my time as I made slow yet rehearsed steps inside the room. I dimmed the lights to my left on the wall. I manned up and looked at him. His eyes were on me like a hawk. Will wasn’t laughing though, he was turned on and I hadn’t even really started yet. Nails digging into the covers on my bed as he sat on the edge. 

I rolled my hips, linking my thumbs and fingers into the loops and tugging. Waited for beats to came to do certain moves. With a boom boom boom of the beat I undid three buttons in rapid succession. Still moving rhythmically to the haunting beat I had picked, I played with the collar of the shirt and shucked off the vest and threw it at him. So engrossed in my dance that he didn’t make a move to catch it. I could feel him burning, hot from feet away. The tie was loose and I tugged at it, making a real show of untangling it from my neck. My navel was showing from the buttons I undid and his eyes were locked on it. Scratching my hands across my midsection I saw his breathing change. 

All this time I thought he would laugh at me, make a joke of this. Instead he was making me feel sexier than I had ever felt. Will makes me feel wanted and needed. Yearning to touch me but not willing to stop this yet. Rushing forward I grabbed the sides of the bed and rolled my body upward making sure to breath along his neck as I did so. I felt the shudder and realized he was shaking. I twitched in my overly tight pants at the thought. Turning around I pulled the shirt the rest of the way off. 

I felt the coolness of the air on my back since I was working up a sweat. Crawling on the floor in my most cat Like impression I made my way into his lap. He went to grab my hips and I smack him away giving him a wagging finger to let him know not to touch the dancer, not yet anyway. I grinded down and began to undo my button. Zipping my fly down slowly I grasped his pant hem and held on as I leaned back and around to give him a nice angle and view of my body. Chest and just a little bit above the money maker. Bringing myself back I motioned to take his shirt off. Throwing the orange monstrosity across the room I worked my hair along his collar bone and around his neck just to give him a playful nip. Taking his hands I positioned them where I allowed him to touch me. 

Getting up knowing the song was about to change and my choreography was about to run out, I sat on him backwards. Rubbing my back against his chest I brought his arms around to play with me. As his fingers danced along my torso I fumbled my hands around my waist and tugged my pants off. The song changed, I could feel the hardness on my back as I ground down hard. Both of us were drenched and I could feel him trying to take off the slightly damp briefs I adorned. Reaching behind me I undid his fly and pulled him from his confinement. I had never been so bold as to reach for Will, usually it was fumbled handjobs and quick blow jobs in the darkness around camp. This is the first time he’s been here alone with me. 

Pulling my briefs halfway down, I stuck his length between my my cheeks and began to glide him between me. The music only made this more intoxicating. The beat kept the awkwardness from the air and kept us from talking to much. A mouth latched itself to the side of my neck as he reached for me. Moans erupted from behind me as I sped up my grind. The sweat worked as a great lube for the friction, the warm hands found their prize and I gasped. Damn his hands were so fucking strong and sure. A healers hands. Twisting and tugging expertly as me as I frotted against the hardness. Natural lubricant started to bead from his tip and made the glide positively sinful. Teeth grazed my shoulder and then he bit down hard and I hit my climax like a Mac truck. The mess seeping through the fabric in an obscene way that made my backside even slicker as he moaned deep and visceral. Grabbing my face, hands still sticky he kissed me deep. Long slow strokes of his tongue licked the inside of my mouth as if he was tasting my very soul. 

At this point I don’t care which base this was.


	13. Finding my Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mortal AU.  
> Nico finds himself with a Sex therapist and learning to be intimate again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request of an ethical and consensual Doc Patient Fic. I did my best lol
> 
> Trigger warning 
> 
> Mention of sexual assault but no details.

So, I decided to take Reyna’s advice, it had been long enough, and it was starting to get embarrassing. Every time I get to the point of getting intimate with someone I just can’t do it, I have no control! Are they going to touch me to hard? Are they going to go to fast? I don’t like not knowing and I have yet to learn how to read minds. My therapist and I already figured out that my past trauma that was not consensual is the root of this problem, but how do you fix that! My doc says that communication with my partner is the key, yet I don’t let anyone get close enough to become my partner. So, Reyna wants me to see this guy that she met at a Women’s health conference. We are having coffee, I don’t even know what this guy does. Is he a doctor? Psych guy? All I know is that I am walking up to his personal apartment right now and he could be an axe murderer. 

Knocking on the door I heard footsteps starting for the door before I could even hit the wood. A woman opened the door from the other side. With a quick nod she smiled at me and ducked away. A voice rang out from inside. 

“Nico come in! Just sit in the living room anywhere you want!”

I closed the door behind me as I entered the roomy apartment. The color scheme was creams and cool blues with little touches of yellow, I liked it, it was nothing like me. I preferred my own space to be much darker in pallet, yet this whole area seems soothing and calming. My nerves were almost completely melted away which in its own way was unsettling. Looking into the living room I saw two large comfy chairs with footstools facing one another. Behind the chairs was a large king size bed with what I could only believe were fresh sheets from the waft of the fabric softener coming off the bed. Making my self comfortable in the big plushy chair I realized how small I was inside of it, yet I felt safe enclosed in its size. Steps started toward the area and I looked up to see what I could only describe as the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Over six-foot-tall with a golden tan and blue eyes, a spay of freckles strewn artfully across his skin. I had never experienced immediate physical attraction until this moment, usually I must get to know someone before I find them attractive. 

So, it goes without saying that I haven’t had a relationship before. Wearing a relaxed soft looking t-shirt and what I can only assume is navy blue yoga pants to match he strolled over to the other chair barefoot with the coffee in his hands. 

“Reyna divulged that you hate coffee, so you have a really amazing hot chocolate for us. I was super happy to hear that because I also hate coffee, unless its in ice cream which I know is super weird. Sorry I go off on weird Segway’s, I’m Will Solace.” Handing me the cup I looked at the beautiful rich color of the contents and then back up into those blue Lapis orbs that had my heart pumping. If this guy is a doctor then I can’t be his patient, I’m way to attracted to him. 

“Yeah, so umm what is it that you do? Reyna didn’t tell me she just said you could help me with a problem I have. “shifting awkwardly, I sipped at my hot chocolate willing myself to listen to him instead of just stare at his lips.

“Yes, Reyna had loose lips about your situation, I am sorry about that she shouldn’t have been so candid about it but alas she told me things, but I would like to hear it from you.”

“Damnit Reyna! Ok well since the cat is out of the bag I guess I wont dance around this. I was assaulted in high school. I won’t go into detail, but it was sexual in nature and since then I haven’t been able to bring myself to be physical with someone.”

Nodding at me he waited a beat before responding as if he wasn’t surprised. I swear that girl needs to know when to keep her mouth shut.

“Well, I met Reyna at the Women’s health conference as I’m sure you know. I have a few different degrees. I am an MD psychiatrist and have a few different PHD’s as well in various social fields. My therapy consists of seeing a patient for ten sessions and ten only. I teach sexual assault victims how to be intimate again. Obviously its not for everyone but it’s a form physical therapy. I submitted several studies on the method I use, and I got it by the ethics board as long as I don’t charge and keep it to ten sessions. “I almost choked on my drink at his words.

“So, you fuck people to heal them?”

“So crass, no. I teach people how to be intimate with their partners again. I usually work with couples. Only a few of my Patients are singles. Sometimes I am intimate with them safely and consensually. That’s not always the case, the being physical part. I would never take advantage of someone. Plus, my patients are here of their own free will and may leave or stop session at any time. I require at least an hour with you at a time, but the sessions can go up to three hours at a time. “

“How do you make money if you don’t charge?”

“I have grant money for research into this subject, if your case makes the research I will ask your permission and change your name and physical description. “

“So, you do this for women, why are you seeing me then?”

“To be fair my therapy is open to all Genders, how do you identify?”

“I’m a Cis Gay man. My pronouns are him, his, he.”

“I can’t tell you how happy I am that I didn’t have to explain that to someone. I am a Cis Pansexual man with the same pronouns.” He chuckled deep in his chest.

“Well, I learned a lot about it from Reyna. I’m also playing with the idea of Genderfluid.”

“So, you don’t always identify as male?”

“Not mentally all the time, I am still figuring it out.”

“Well if you ever want me to refer to you in different pronouns just let me know and I will do that.”

“Thank you, so how does this work?”

“Well first thing first, are you sexual? Like do you want to have a sexual relationship with someone one day? Do you experience physical and mental arousal?”

“Yes.” I blushed at his words.

“Well we can either get started today or next session, some people need time to wrap their heads around it. If we get started today or next session, then we are going to lay down some simple ground rules and then we move to the bed if and only if you are comfortable with that. If not, we start right here in these chairs, but I do expect to move to the bed by session three. Then I’m going to lay on the bed fully clothed and I will allow you to do anything you want to me for thirty minutes. Then we switch it up and I touch you. I will not touch you sexually until you want me to if you ever want me to. “

“Wow, well….I wont lie I’m very skeptical about this, but I’ve also tried everything else and nothing seems to work so you are kind of my last resort. Ok I’ll be a patient.”

“How about this, we will do one session today and call me tomorrow if you want to continue. “

“Deal.” 

 

Moving over to the bed he laid down on the left side and put his arms under his head as he lounged like a lazy cat. Climbing onto the right side I began to shake a bit. I was too nervous for this. I started to scramble off the bed when he told me to wait. Reaching under the bed he pulled out and pair of handcuffs and placed his wrists in them. Attaching himself to the headboard I looked down at his body stretched out and realized what he was doing, he was giving me the sound mind that he can’t touch me, can’t hurt me.

“The safe words to use are the regular Red, yellow, and green. Red to stop, yellow to slow down or getting close to the limit, green means continue, and everything is fine. I see how nervous you are so instead of thirty-minute switch I’m just going to let you touch me for the whole hour. “

Its like he knew, he knew I couldn’t do it without knowing he couldn’t touch me. 

“Ok so Safe words and I can touch you however I want.”

“As long as you follow the safe words.”

“Is anything off limits?”

“No water sports or scat stuff please.”

“What?”

“Don’t go to the bathroom on me.”

“Oh, gods people do that!”

“Yes, so please don’t.”

“I won’t, ewww.”

I touched his arm first, examining his hands and the little blonde hairs on his arms, connecting the freckles in my mind to see if I saw any pictures. Within the first thirty minutes I touched him in the most neutral manner. Sometimes he would coo and moan slightly at a type of touch, but that’s all the noise he made. We didn’t talk, I’m happy we didn’t talk it made this easier. 

“Nico, would you like to touch me naked?”

“Is it a bad thing to say that I do want to?”

“Not at all, you can undress me to your comfort level and touch whatever you want.”

“What’s the point of this?”

“Sometimes its easier to touch someone else then have them touch you. Baby steps.”

“Does this mean in other sessions we might be having sex?”

“Only if that’s what you want. If all you want out of the ten sessions is to learn how to touch and be touched without being triggered than that’s what we will devote this to. Everything we do Nico is your call.”

I swallowed and started to pull the yoga pants off his legs to reveal baby blue briefs. Rolling his shirt up I placed it over his eyes as I revealed his muscled chest.

“I don’t want you to look at me.”

“Ok.” He breathed in a heavy whisper.

Lightly I trailed my fingertips all over his torso. I loved the way he squirmed and writhed at the light touches. Trailing down his legs and finally settling on his hips. I loved the way his skin felt beneath my hands. I was enamored by him. My heart was beating so quickly, and my breath became erratic as he continued to push into my touch. Will Solace has this was of making you feel at ease touching his body yet at the same time making it the most erotic moment of my life. The pace of his breathing has changed too, I climbed on top of him fully clothed and straddled his thighs. Keeping my hands on his hips I lowered my head to set my ear against his heart. I had never seen in this position before. Laying on top of someone while they are half naked. My ear had never touched a bare chest to my recollection. Breathing him in the scent of Lemongrass and Bergamot filled my nose, damn he smelled good. Will felt good, smelled good, felt good, and for once I felt good. I felt…..Aroused. 

Twisting my head, I kissed the middle of his sternum, he arched his back into me as I trailed the kisses over the expanse of his skin. Rubbing my face on the softness of the sparse body hair, I took in the feeling of radiating warmth from him into my cold body. It was like his warmth was thawing me, melting my frigidity. The shaking was back. It wasn’t fear this time though, it was me being so turned on that my body didn’t know how to react to it. Scooting my hips forward I started kissing at his neck, chaste yet lingers pecks and little nibbles that wouldn’t leave marks or to much spit. Wills crotch was pressing hard against my own arousal. The feeling was slightly overwhelming, this beautiful man was turned on by me. Swallowing the bubble in my throat I reached up and drew his shirt off his eyes and to his wrists.

“Do you want me to see you now Nico?”

“Yes.”

“Good, I want to see you too.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

As clinical as he was being I was getting harder at the thought of it. Brushing my lips against his I felt him roll his hips slow against mine. My breath hitched at the roll and opened slightly, at this he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Unlike a few other times I has kissed someone Will didn’t try to choke me with his tongue or go so deep that he was counting my teeth. The tip of his tongue lightly swirled the tip of mine in a fine dance that matched the rhythm of our hips. I deepen the kiss slightly and he bucked into me in a way that made me moan into his mouth. Before I knew it, I was making out and grinding on top of a handcuffed stranger. If you would have asked me yesterday if this would be happening I would have slapped you and called you a liar, yet here I was. Sweat broke over both of us and I found myself grinding into him harder for more friction, then BAM! White light filled the room and a strong familiar pull to my gut spasmed. I felt Will still underneath me and let out a strained call of my name.

Catching my breath, I looked down between us to see that his Blue briefs where stained and wet. Holy shit we both just did that! We just… Just from making out! 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t, I mean I’ve never, Will I’m sorry I’m so so sorry”

With a click and movement of his thumb he escaped his cuffs.

“These are self-release cuffs, stop apologizing first of all, are you ok?” he took my hands in his as I found myself still straddling his lap. I wish I could have moved off him, but I couldn’t bring myself to. ‘’

“I think so, I don’t know.”

“Did I make you uncomfortable?”

“No, I just… I’ve never done that. I’ve never cum with someone before. Like ever.”

“Was it your first orgasm or just the first with another person?” he said still sort of out breath from the make out session.

“First with another person.”

“Well, Nico I think if you let me I can help you with your problem. You are super receptive if you feel safe. I want to help you. 

Shaking and feeling slightly weird with the mess in my pants I looked at him straight in the eyes. Will was serious and genuine and strangely enough I trusted him. I wanted him. I wanted to do things to him that I haven’t thought about in years.   
“I want you to help me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one it was super hard to write and my beta reader thinks it should be a separate series. Thoughts? Should I branch this one out into a 10-12 chapter FIC? Let me know what you think. If I get three yesses it will become a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading more to come!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and Instagram at ShleeZaeMour 
> 
> I am of age feel free to contact me for a conversation on requests for other stories!


End file.
